


Deadlights Fantasy

by Queen_Diamond_Serenity



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Pennywise - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Horror, Possibly Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Diamond_Serenity/pseuds/Queen_Diamond_Serenity
Summary: Beverly Marsh an outsider of her hometown formed a pack and a friendship with six young boys that was also ostracize with in their hometown. This friendship was born through a young boy named Bill Denbrough. who was desperate in finding answers as to what happened to his little brother Georgie. When the truth is discovered it was something that they could have never imagined.A diabolical evil known as Pennywise a shape shifter whose hunger for a child's flesh and fear that seem to never come close to being satisfied. Throughout their battles for survival Beverly found herself more drawn in then wanting to stay out and destroy this ancient evil. For when IT revealed his Deadlights to Beverly, it awakened a forbidden desire and longing within her that only he can satisfy and put to rest. Will Beverly stick to the pack she made with the only ones who were ever truly her family or will she succumb to Pennywise's seductive influence over her that manifested throughout the years and turn over to darkness and unholy pleasures instead?





	1. Every Secret Thing In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers tag I do not own Stephen Kings IT. All the characters connected to the Pennywise fandom rightfully belongs to Stephen King. The only characters I own is original characters that I will be creating myself necessary further along the story plots.I collect no money or profit or any type of donations making this I just have a love interest for fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say it's ironic I'm writing a story concerning this I have a slight fear of clowns. Well a lot of people do.  
> During the summer I had the pleasure of watching the trailer for 2017 Stephen Kings IT movie. I was so drawn in by this guy that I took the novelty of watching the one that came out in the 90s so I can compare notes to both movies. And all honesty I was never counting on becoming a fan of this clown movie because like I said in the beginning I'm not a huge fan of clowns and less it's joker and Harley Quinn. But look what keeping an open mind will do to you LOL. I must say Bill Skarsgård out done himself he is making girls with clown phobia actually fall in love and have a crush on a fucking clown!  
> And what's there not to love about Bill Skarsgård? He's Alexander Skarsgård's little brother after all.  
> Now I have two brothers to daydream about all day.  
> Talk about keep it in the family? xD
> 
> My interest in Pennywise skyrocketed to the roof and I started surfing Fanfiction websites for a good story to read. And I'm actually sorry to say I wasn't impressed with too many of them that I've read so far in the Pennywise fandom. None of them really met my expectations. And to be honest I'm not a big fan with the pairing being between the character and the reader. Especially with the love scenes I felt like they were a bit dry.  
> Originally I was going to just make this three chapters from Beverly's point of view and Pennywise point of View and the final third chapter being in third person's perspective. Sometimes it's actually hard for me to make oneshots or short stories because I like a good plot. And then my imagination starts going on a rampage with more ideas. I actually like reading one shots from other fanfiction authors but for me personally it's hard for me to keep well enough alone when I'm planning a one-shot story. But anyway so far I've noticed a popular ship is going on between Pennywise and The Babadook.  
> And that is a pairing that will never strike my fancy for some strange reason ever since I watch the 2017 movie I can't ship him with no one other than Beverly Marsh. I don't know I just feel like there's something there that can be explored. Especially concerning Pennywise I mean he's been on the planet since dinosaurs I just want to explore the possibility of him having other interest besides eating children and hibernating. I mean think about it. After all his time on earth you think he hasnt wanted to experiment? I know what I'm about to do is not very popular. Especially with him paired up with Beverly.  
> But hey like many fanfiction authors I have a right to my fantasies and interest.  
> It's just something about these two coming from the 2017 movie that makes me feel like there's some ground to explore.  
> But the story was mainly meant to be smut LOL. Horror erotic. But for the past couple days I was thinking maybe "IT" can be a little bit more than that.

My name is Beverly Marsh. I come from a small town in Maine called Derry. It was where I grew up and had all my hopes and dreams and my greatest nightmares and my forbidden lust and desires. When you're a kid you think the world revolves around you. For the children in Derry, Maine that couldn't be further from the truth. In a very horrific way. We were at the mercy of the mysterious entity that preyed upon the innocence. A child's fears. Growing up I didn't have much friends as a matter fact I was an outcast and bullied. Children in my situation usually have their home for Safe haven to take breaks from all of the misery.  
But not me. No.  
I had a drunken abusive father waiting at home to carry out his sickness upon me.  
I wasn't safe in and I wasn't safe out. But somewhere in between I managed to grasp a hold of solace. Known as the losers club. I didn't mind being the only girl in the group I was a tomboy anyway. A tomboy with a good fashion sense.  
I had a passion with designing clothes. Before the losers club that actually was my only escape to lock myself in my room of my abusive house to doodle and draw clothes on paper.  
I had confidence in my gift despite those around me trying to destroy and break my self-esteem. Even my own father said I had something special with art.  
That small piece of kind gesture probably the only time I ever seen in my father didn't have any kind of meaningful effect.  
I never looked at him as a father he meant absolutely nothing to me. Any hopes of building a real relationship with him died a long time ago. The losers club was my new family. A union born out of common fears, interest and the ultimate need to survive a being we called IT. Even though it formally introduced itself as Pennywise.  
We called him IT because we didn't know what it was! Or at least the boys didn't know. I knew some things more than they knew. Pennywise didn't mind showing me some of these things either. Because he knew I wouldn't tell them. Because the dynamics between our relationship changed. Ever since he showed me the deadlights after abducting me out of my house during the altercation between me and my dad. He told me it was a test. To see if his hunch about me was correct. " _What the fuck are you talking about?"_ I had asked him in a shivering almost whispered voice not in fear but more out of confusion and curiosity. _"You are not like the others....different."_ He said with a grin.

He told me that his form is not of this world and could drive a human mad and into insanity and kill them. With me, I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. It put me in a trance I never wanted to awaken from. I wanted, I needed it and it made me disgusted with myself. This diabolical of an abomination is an enemy to worlds and children. What the hell is wrong with me? In spite of my new found infatuation with this thing I managed to muster up enough courage to help the other members of the losers club to defeat it. The strange thing about it after it was all over it felt like I was losing a part of myself. But of course I knew he wasn't dead all of us knew there was a possibility that he had managed to survive our attack that's why we made a pack and a blood oath to return if it ever returned. To finish it off to finish the job.  
It comes back every 14 years. I haven't been in my hometown in 14 years. He would be awake soon. During his hibernation period, I could still feel Pennywise within my mind. Taunting my thoughts haunting me but not in a terroristic harmful way. More so being a thin line between sadistic and sensuality. Is the only way I could describe it. My need and longing for him burned within just as much as his need and longing for me was for him. Maybe. At least I was hoping it wasn't just me alone within these feelings and curiosity. I don't think I'm alone with in my dark desires concerning whatever this creature is. I've been living in Chicago, Illinois for five years with a man that's a replica of my father. Personality wise. What was I thinking excepting Tom Rogan's hand in marriage. For most of my whole life I've been trying to escape my father and I still managed to marry him. But maybe that's it maybe a part of my infatuation for IT is deeply rooted in my childhood abuse at the hands of my father.

What if these feelings aren't mine at all what if this thing is playing mind games with me from beyond his hibernation.  
And if so, why the hell would he share certain secrets about himself to someone who is basically an enemy?  
He told me long ago he knew I wouldn't use it against him and he was right I didn't.  
I made a pact with my friends. Those are the ones that trusted me and I trusted them. But would they trust me now if they knew the secrets I carried? Even though I haven't seen them in years. But before we broke apart I still could've told some of the things I knew. I could've told them about us. Wait, what am I saying there is no us! The only thing that there is, is the desire I want of us. Me and Pennywise. I feel sick to my stomach having these feelings and urges. What is wrong with me? The only way I could settle this is if I return to where it all started. In Derryville, Maine. So I've packed my bags, leaving my sorry of an excuse for a husband for dead defending myself with his attempt to beat on me because I told him I was leaving. So here I go I'm settling this for once and for all. A part of me is wanting to tell him how I feel and then there's this other part within that just want to tell him to get off on this planet and leave me alone and let the children live happy lives. As I'm driving down the road I finally reached my destination I ride past the sign that says

**DERRYVILLE, MAINE WELCOME!**

  
And within that moment I could've sworn I saw a red balloon float past my cars window shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I usually write 7000+ long characters for my chapters. But I'm in a mood where I just don't want to overwhelm myself.


	2. Settling In

It had almost been 3 1/2 weeks since I've returned to Derryville. A lot has changed here yet some things eerily remained the same. Koala and Holiday inn Motels we're still up and running with squeaky clean updates installed. It's about time. That place was a hell hole back in the day. Prostitutes, drug addicts, cheap beds and shitty ass services. Some new town houses were built a few blocks away from the Aladdin theater. I was Half tempted to rent one of them. But growing up an outsider turned me into something equivalent to a hermit. Which is very ironic with me being a fashion designer and all.  
But I'm only around people when I can't avoid being around them.  
But I must say these past couple weeks made me a little bit more outgoing.  
Even though I came back here on my own unique mission, I was still a little bit curious to see how much of my hometown changed. The old mall strip had some new stores. Back when I was a little girl, Jamesway was definitely the number one store on the strip but after that franchise went bankruptcy, Walmart took over.  
I spent most of my time joy riding and sightseeing in my 2000 Chevy Corvette. In my haste to get to my main objective in being back here you would've thought that would've been my first priority. And it actually was. But I figured I had to play a little smart. It would be odd looking for me to go surfing off into the barrows area the minute. I crossed over into the Derryville lines. Then again no one would probably care I wouldn't arouse any type of suspicions being that the people of this town was under some serious ass hypnosis.  
But then again that didn't stop them way back in the day when I was a child prying into my life.

Over exaggerating rumors, spreading bullshit into my father's ear. Upon my return I didn't have a welcome mat laid out for me some of them still show their dislike for me some of them were too faced as they've ever have been. Small rumors were already surfacing about the reason why I came back. Dumb childish reasons. But I will admit one of the rumors that stuck out like a sore thumb was that the reason why I returned was because I heard about my father getting remarried and having another child that he treated far better than me. And I've come to give him a piece of my mind. They really couldn't say some fucked up shit like that without admitting they knew I was under the influence of an abusive parent and said and did nothing about it. For my young half-sister's sake, if she is being treated better, at least one of the children that came from his loins got it made better. It's hard to admit but I almost felt jealous. In the gist of things a part of me could hardly feel sorry for the towns people when they experience the loss of a child due to Pennywise's eating frenzies.  
They were dumb enough not to believe their own children about the things that their eyes witnessed in a strange town. Grown adults caught in a trance not being able to look past the illusions.  
And speaking of Pennywise I haven't seen any signs of him since I crossed into this place.  
All I got was a bullshit welcome balloon floating past my car. And nothing else after that.  
But that's okay his get-up is a clown and what are clowns best known for being a big tease.  
Well that's okay two can play that game I'll tease right back. At least that's what I said a week ago but my patience is wearing thin.  
After I made a quick stop at the gas station and filled my car up on premium, walked into the gas stations store and brought a couple of packs of Marbro light 100s I decided I would be paying a visit to the old house.  
But I wasn't going to go on a adventure with an empty stomach. Shortly after leaving the gas station my car arrived at the Jade of Orient restaurant. I parked my car and walked inside and was astonished by how the place was nicely redone. French style atmosphere. The place wasn't overly packed but there was a good number of people. Recalling my memories, Wednesdays seemed to always be their slowest days. I was politely greeted by a waitress named Ebony. Apparently a new resident to Derry. She was African-American her skin was a beautiful caramel color. Dark brown eyes and wavy shoulder length black hair. She had the body of a mannequin. Just looking at her made clothing design ideas go off like bombs dropping like world war 2 in my head.

"Table for one?" She asked in a soft honey voice. "Yes." I responded lightly nodding my head along with the verbal response.

Ebony then grabbed a set of napkin cloth wrapped silverware and a menu and led me to my dining table.  
After being seated I told her I would like a vanilla latte with extra Whipped cream and cinnamon for starters.  
Not that I even needed to scroll through the menu but back when I was younger, whenever I came here for breakfast I ordered the same thing. The only time I ever did try something different it was usually for lunch or dinner.  
But my breakfast here were always three eggs over easy, pancakes with extra butter and whip cream with mix fruit, maple syrup, a T-bone steak cooked medium rare with hashbrowns.  
In spite of me knowing I was going to order the same thing regardless I still skim through the menu anyway it's been 14 years after all. Maybe some things about this menu changed. And they definitely had new interesting items I was tempted to try. However, old habits die hard and when my waiter return to take my order I asked for my regular routined diner breakfast. After my breakfast arrived I was a half an hour in savoring the taste of my childhood and reading the newspaper.

The front page caught my attention:  **NEW ORPHANAGE IN DERRY OFFERS HOPE FOR UNWANTED CHILDREN**.  
I skimmed through the article apparently this place opened two years ago. While I was about to read further information on this my digital watch beeped while holding my latte I read my watch and it read 11:18 AM.  
I didn't realize I was here for nearly 47 minutes. It felt less than that though. Whatever the case, I put my latte cup up to my lips to take a nice warm sip and my eyes maneuvered towards the window. I was about to look away until I saw rows of red balloons lined up outside near my window and all across the street. Literally everywhere lined up in perfect formation.  
Towns people walking along as if they weren't even there. They couldn't see what I see.  
My eyes widened as I slowly put my latte down and my fuchsia colored lips were hanging slightly open and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. The balloons started to move, dance around stiffly as if they had a mind of their own. I didn't blank not once but I however squinted my eyes to make out what was written on them usually the balloons used to read I heart Derry this time it appeared to say I heart Pennywise. I was breathing heavy and my lips shivered.  
As the red balloons continue to dance and taunt I could barely make out a faint whisper "float with me"  
And each time those words were spoken it got a little louder and each time they were spoken a balloon would shoot up in the air. One after the other. Slow at first but it picked up pace as I heard the word over and over again float, float, float, float. It sounded like more than one voice was coming out of the winds.  
And made me dizzy it gave me an adrenaline rush yet at the same time I was petrified. FLOAT, FLOAT, FLOAT, FLOAT.  
On and on and on it kept going until I was startled by feeling a hand grip on my shoulder I turn back with the quickness like lightning and let out a slight yelp. And then I realized it was just a woman apparently she worked here she was in uniform.  
Beverly, Beverly Marsh? The woman had a look on her face that was kind of happy and concerned and confused at the same time.

I studied her for a few seconds to realize who she was. "Cissy Clark?"  
I got up out of my chair. "Man you startled me." Somewhat true.  
She smiled and chuckled "I didn't mean mean to jump your bones. I heard you came back in town. And I saw you sitting in here as I was making my rounds. Wow Bev, it's been years!" She flung her arms around me. Cissy Clark. I went to school with Cissy and her brothers Calvin and Carlton. She was a decent associate of mine's. She always had high hopes of moving out of this town. She would fantasize about how she wanted to move far away from here and find her knight in shining armor or some kind of Prince. And become a movie star. Never would've thought she would've been working in this place. It was something about this place though that imprisoned you like you were under some kind of a dome.  
I knew all too well what that dome was.  
You were considered super lucky if you were able to get out. As we hugged each other I quickly shut my eyes back to the direction of the window over her shoulder the balloons were gone. My heart still racing I begin to feel it slowing down a bit. I took a long sigh. I took a step back for a moment. "Look at you, you look great!" I said with enthusiasm. "Aw, thanks. But I look like flour and pancake batter." Cissy pouted out with a smile that was half frowning. We both chuckled.  
Cissy set down with me deciding to take a five-minute break in her defense she earned a break she bust her ass more than anyone else she besides Ebony she exclaimed. "So tell me, what's been going on with you? What've you been up to all these years?" I asked as I lit a cigarette. I needed that nicotine to help calm my nerves.  
Cissy lit one just the same. "Me? Ha. Work, pushing out babies and a husband. He's no fairytale prince charming or a knight in shining armor. But he's a stallion that'll just do." She put it simply. Casually blowing her smoke.  
I took a long puff on my mallboro maneuvering my direction towards the window. No balloons. My nerves were cut down by half. But I was still on high alert.

My mind was so fixated on Pennywise I barely paid attention to Cissy and her small talk.  
As soon as I finish up here I'm going out to that old well house.

"... oh and Calvin and Carlton, they're doing wonderful. Carlton was the only lucky gun out of the three of us he managed to leave here, got married and became a therapist. Calvin is a firefighter. Not married, no children." Cissy grined at me.  
"Speaking of which, maybe you can go over there and give my brother a holler and get him out of his old maid syndrome if ya know what I mean."she said giving me a wink. I looked at her and blanked a few times and chuckled a bit. "Me? No I cou-"

"You seeing someone?" Cissy cut in.

"Well.... it's complicated," I finally let out.

"Of course you're seeing someone! What the hell is wrong with me you're climbing up the fashion charts girl. And you've become dropdead gorgeous. Not that there was anything wrong with you years ago despite the bullshit bullies. I always felt it was out of pure jealousy." Cissy's words came out at a fast pace you would've thought she was a New Yorker.  
"God knows I'd rather have you for sister in law then the woman Carlton got hitched with.  
She's not bad or anything she's just plan and blink." She continued shirking her shoulders with a smirk on her face.

"Well we all can't be spunky Cici." I said shaking my head with a smile taking another drag of my cigarette. "There has to be a natural balance."

"Bullshit, bland people bore me." Cissy said with a sarcastic smirk. "We need people who are free, eccentric, who thinks outside of the box and go against the natural norms. Something that I once dreamed of being." Cissy's facial expression saddened a bit. I gave a sympathetic look it was her dream to always escape this place and become a movie star find her prince and knight in shining armor. I reached out my hand to touch her's and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked back at me with a saddened smile. "It just feels like most of us gets trapped here. You know. It's like most of us want to go but it feels like some unknown entity is pulling us back. forcing us and telling us what we can and cannot be. It's almost like we don't have a mind of our own! Those who try to fight it gets punished in the worst way. I'm not one for superstitions, you'd think I would be after all the mishaps that happens in this town but sometimes I get the feeling this place might really be cursed."

Hearing her words and frustrations made me think of one thing. Cissy you don't even know the half of it.

* * *

 

 

After paying for my $19.90 breakfast and my brief friendly reunion with Cissy, I hopped in my car and headed out to the old well house.  
The place was in the same shape it was when me and losers club left it 14 years ago. Before I walked into the house I walked around the area a little bit. I walked into the woods and near the tunnels where there were old beer cans and graffiti's. Showing evidence that teenagers still love to come and hang out near these spots.  
I then walk to the spot where the Losers Club blood-oath took place.  
An oath....I was about to break.

Pr-pr-promise me, i-i-if it comes back we'll come back too. And make him go away f-for good.

Bill's words echoed in my head.  
In my minds eye, I vividly recall how we stood in that circle and made a promise to destroy that monster if it ever dared to come back. But I knew it never left in the first place.

I felt like a cheapskate traitor. I fantasized and desired a diabolical monster who enjoyed making children's fear and flesh it's dinner. I tried to fight it and I'm still trying to but he keeps calling me or is he just toying with me I have mostly convinced myself that these are just mind games. I should call the rest of the loser club and let them know that he is back.  
But I didn't. I walked into the house where we had our first battle with this....being.  
It still looked as trashy as it ever did. The aroma smelled of dank flesh, dread and discord.  
I went around to the other side of the house where the well stood. I looked down. I saw nothing.  
I close my eyes and my mind begin to relapse to the memory of when I first saw Deadlights. My eyes slowly closed as I resonated on that day.

 _Flashback, 14 years ago...._  
_I was lying on the floor half unconscious cold and damp. My flower dress sticking to my cold sweat skin like plastic._  
_I got up from the floor wobbling around and bumping into things. My memory slowly came back. Me and the Losers Club had just left our battle with Pennywise. There was an argument and full of disagreements between me and my friends._  
_When I got home my father was waiting for me. "Where have you been my angel. Having me here all alone you know I don't like to be without you for very long." He said walking up to me. "I'm sorry, daddy. I was out with my friends I said shivering and filled with intimidation. "Are these friends the six boys you're hanging out with? You know you can't keep things like that from me Bev. I'm the only man you need in your life." His face was cynical._

 _"There's nothing going on between me and them they're just friends!" I cried defensively._  
_He smiled at me and cupped my chin with his hand. He lifted up his hand with a piece of paper. It was the poem my secret admirer wrote. "Then what's this?" He questioned._

 _"It's just a poem." I said slowly._  
_"Why would you need to hide it in your panty drawer? Why there of all places? Aren't you still my little girl?"_

_"N-no."_

_"What did you say?" He begin to tightly grab hold of my biceps._

_"NOOO!" I scream pushing him away._

_As I'm proceeding to get away from him, I tripped over the fan wire he's coming towards me and I crawl away from him he proceeds to climb on top of me I kicked him between the legs and face thrashing about._  
_I make my escape, running into the bathroom and locked the door and hide in the shower but not before picking up the toilet bowl cover. I stood in that bathtub waiting for him to make a move I suddenly hear the bathroom door bus open he pulled text back the shower curtain's and bam I slam him in the face._  
_He's laying on the floor blood covering the right side of his face. I felt so satisfied conquering my fear's and intimidation of him. I slowly turn away from him only to be greeted by another entity that grabs my neck.... Pennywise._

_"How about you be Pennywise girl instead." He stated with a devilish smirk on his face. After that was spoken, he the hand palm of his hand and hit me with it on the side of my head knocking me out._

_When I woke up in the tunnels, I was surrounded by a mountain top of old toys and items from so many missing people._  
_I seen an opening in a tunnel after I wandered around trying to look for a way out. I begin moving quickly towards the exit. And suddenly Pennywise jumps out in front of me. Grabbing me by the neck laughing and taunting me in the face._

_"Let me go!" I gritted through my teeth._

_"Haha ha ha, now why would I want to do that?" He said in a playful tone._

_"I'm not afraid of you!"_  
_He pulled me closer to his face. "You should be." He said in a whisper dark tone. "If you knew the truth you'd probably be scared of yourself. Let's test this out shall we. Ha haha. If you pass you live if you don't will you go insane and die!"_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said in confusion._

_"You are not like the others....different. Very different! Pennywise spoke with a chuckle. "But you must," he begin speaking again his hand still wrapped around my throat dangling me in the air. "Swear yourself to me swear in oath. An oath not bounded by blood but one with in the soul. And I will share myself with you."_

_if I didn't look at him like he was insane before I think I am now. He should be having me on his dining table by now._  
_What the hell is this creature going on about?_

 _"Fuck off! I don't want anything from you. You're a monster, a child killer and that's all I need to know." I spoke with venom and anger in my voice._  
_He laughed and snickered at me. "Don't speak too soon little one." He said slither voice._

_"Pennywise will tell you how to kill him." He said with a laugh and grin._

_Is he serious? He must be playing around. I wasn't buying it but curiosity that killed the cat was torturing my mind._  
_But still I wasn't curious enough to learn any so-called secrets he had._  
_I was 13 at this time I may have been young but I wasn't an idiot._  
_Okay, I'll play devils advocate for a moment._

_"Let's just say I go along with this stupid deal of yours, even if I do agree you'll be dead. What makes you think I wouldn't kill you if you told me how to do it. What good am I to you if you were dead?" I challenged._

_He had a serious look on his face at this point but then it turned into a smirk. He pulled me closer to him and whisper.  
"Because when you know the truth, I know you won't kill me. To kill Pennywise, is to kill yourself." Those last words came out dark and grim._

_"What makes you think I won't make that ultimate sacrifice? Some things are bigger than me. I would gladly pay my life to rid this world of you!" I looked at him with strength and courage as I spoke those words._

_He looked at me with the most angry diabolical look that a creature of his origin could muster up.  
"Pennywise won't share a damn thing with you unless I know we have a deal!" _ _I was confused my mind was in a tailspin. What should I do? What should I do?_

_Tears started to well in my eyes. As I say "what do you want with me. If not to devour me what do you want?!"_

_"Companionship." Pennywise says with a whispering tone._

_End of flashback...._

I stand here in this house 14 years later inches away from the well reminiscing about that memory. With my eyes closed shut. And when I opened them, standing before me was Pennywise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty long I decided to make this one a little bit longer.  
> I want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments and giving me your support.  
> I feel happy that I'm not the only one who ships Beverly with Pennywise.  
> For some reason I can see the chemistry that they have and I wanted to play around with that formula so here I am with this story. Hopefully chapter 3 will be out soon.  
> Stick around and see what happens next.  
> By the way if you'd like to check out the book cover I made for the story, it's been uploaded on chapter One. Check it out if you like. And again thank you for all the love and support.


	3. Recalling The Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start off with another flashback sequence. Just to let you know. To my viewers I would like to apologize for the commotion that went on in the comment section there's just some people in life that don't have anything else better to do than to tear people down instead of lifting them up. You have to ignore and stay away from venomous people like that.  
> I'm not gonna let people's petty opinions about me keep me down because let's make one thing clear I write my fanfiction for myself first and foremost. I write my stories because I want to read them not because I'm looking for some cheap thrilled fame like some puppy with insecurities. I just happen to share my passion with people if you like it fine if you don't move on to something that's in your taste.  
> My haters only motivate me.

_Companionship? Me as his companion? How would we be together knowing that whatever information he gave me concerning how to permanently put him to rest would benefit him? Or me for that matter?_  
I had no wish in devouring the world with this mad entity.  
He's not making any sense to me. He was offering to give me secrets. And from what I've seen there probably isn't any other way for me and my friends to defeat him. If only I take the offer that's on the table. And whatever consequences may come of it, I and I alone will have to deal with it. At least my friends will be spared. "Fine, I'll take it." I said in defeat.  
His face was still at first looking at me and studying me before a satisfied grin came upon his mouth. "Ahhh, glad you see things my way." Pennywise said in a snickering voice. "Show me what you know!" I quickly said with inpatients. I was still dangling off the ground his hands are still around my neck never ceasing to let go. My back and shoulders were beginning to hurt. My throat feeling so numb. I was starting to feel okay with this deal because if he's dumb enough to give information on how to kill himself that's on him. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't be too hasty little one, he spoke looking into my eyes deeply for a moment. But then his eyes turned and looked to the left side of him and then back at me.  
Throughout the tunnels I could hear my name being called. They are here. My friends. He smiled wickedly before speaking. "On second thought, maybe we should do it your way. Hurry things along. Hum?" He spoke in a playful sarcastic manner.

_"Quickly. Hold up your right hand and repeat these words I say." Pennywise spoke in a rush.  
I hesitated for a moment as I looked around towards the sounds of my friends up above us. But I raise my right hand as he did his._

_Pennywise: **Awvüs Bevi Mas Sar'sacúrm**_

_Beverly: **A-Avüs Bevi Mas Sar'sacúrm**_

_Pennywise: **Setaruff Pas'tyhi Gruphké Navüas Ku Tyemi**_

_Beverly: **Setaruff Pas'tyhi Gruphké Navüas Ku Tyemi**_

_His hand begin to grow as the words would been spoken brighter and brighter until I can see some type of simple form in the middle of his palm. It had many different colors it reminded me of stained glass paintings in Catholic church walls._  
It was gravitating closer to me right near my chest area. It almost felt like the whole room was shaking.  
Pennywise eyes begin to glow and his chants becoming louder. The winds begin to blow fast and the items belonging to his victims blown about here and there.

_Pennywise: **Faküs'flaé Sakim'try Dshibgrlm Za'kta**_

_Beverly: **Faküs'flaé Sakim'try Dshibgrlm Za'kta**_

_Pennywise: **Prvdeum**_

_Beverly: **Prvdeum**_

_Pennywise: **Of'krom**_

_Beverly: **Of'krom**_

_I felt as though time stopped as I spoke those last words. Whatever symbol he had in his hand that had been gravitating towards me, pressed onto my chest and some kind of writing that I couldn't read or make out was in some different kind of language. The writing begin to form on my chest and it burned. It burned in me like a laser beam. I gasped, I choked and screamed as I felt it going deeper into my chest. And it quickly melted away. Even though it was gone I could still feel it there that burning sensation it ran up and down my spine.  
My eyes hung wide and my mouth open._

_"We are one." He hissed. His eyes piercing deep into mines._

_I wish I could take it back I wish I could turn back my words, but it was too late. I found myself in sheer regret what have I done? What price have I paid? Would I ever meet St. Peter at the gate with him turning me away to purgatory?_  
I was so hell-bent in wanting to defeat him. Will the price I made with my soul be worth it?  
Why would I be such a fool to believe he could be honest about anything? This....this monster! This child eater?  
You deserve whatever you get after this Beverly Marsh. I said to myself.  
My gaze never left his once! He smiles wickedly as I watch his mouth slowly open. He opens his mouth so wide as if someone shot him in the face with a shotgun. As if I was staring into the mouth of a Kraken so many different rows of teeth.  
That's not what really caught my attention though. What I saw in the center is what pulled me in. Three yellow orange orbs, circling around in slow formation.  
I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. It felt warm, light, the most inviting feeling I've ever felt. As if it was waiting for me all of my life or all of its life. Made me feel alive, awakening parts of me that I didn't even know could exist. Something beyond human comprehension. Yet it felt so familiar to me...  
I could see and feel and hear many different things. I could hear the souls of the lost. Legends of Crimson, dark towers, wars and prophecy. I felt hunger. Hunger pains growing. Pennywise took his hands away from my neck and I begin to float. He let me go....let me float. But I never disconnected from the lights that pierce through my eyes. Pierced through my soul. I feel like I was remembering things that I possibly couldn't know. He showed me how to defeat Pennywise through those lights. "See what I see, taste what I taste, desire what I desire, feed off of what feeds me." His voice echoed in my Spirit. My eyes begin to roll in the back of my sockets. I was lost in the glow of the lights. The Deadlights....

_He came to this world long before humans existed....and he didn't come here alone.  
To kill him is to kill myself._

* * *

 

14 years later and now he stands before me. The sight of his being causing me to go back into relapsed memories.

As I slowly wake out of my psychosis, I see him in full view. Sitting on the well in Indian style his chin resting upon his left knuckle. He had a cynical grin on his face. He was looking at me as if he was looking past me. As if he was looking in me with dark haze. He's teased and taunted me for 14 years. Like he's doing now. After all this time since that damn oath all you can do is just sit there on the well? I said to myself in frustration. I wanted him to do something, say something, to make a move. Where do we go from here?  
My nerves were fluttering on the inside but it didn't show outwardly I stood stiff as a board. It was dim in the old ragged house. Light peaking through here and their through old cracks and broken glass window panes.  
The house was overtaken by clutter. There were a few areas with space but there was garbage and many many items scattered about. The house smelled of pain and suffering, rotted flesh and torture.  
Oddly enough, it didn't really bother me. Dare I say it almost made my mouth water.

"Well, well miss IT. Look how you've grown." He began finally breaking the silence with sarcasm nonetheless. But what do I say?  
I've been waiting for this moment for 14 years I have so many questions. For 14 years departure and everything is easier said than done. Well in my case everything said in my head was easier said than actually doing it. If that makes any sense. For the past 14 years nothing has made sense. As a matter fact, I don't think anything ever has in my life.  
I knew the truth concerning some of this. I just think a lot of it has to do with being in denial. Which made me realize he was right he said I would be afraid of myself. I know the truth. And I am scared of myself more than I ever could him now. Afraid of embracing the darkest side of me.  
Pennywise finally got off the well he momentarily made his chair. And begin walking towards me in a teasing manner.  
I twitched my fingers around in one hand after the other. Lightly of course to not show my nerves about me.  
But let's get real it's not like I can keep anything from him. As Pennywise walked towards me he had a grin on his face and hungry eyes he lifted up his head and sniffed the air around him. Until he was finally close enough close enough to touch me. His eyes pierced at mine and his mouth was smirking. I took in a slow breath not taking my eyes off of him once.  
As Pennywise continue to look down on me he put his hand up to his chin once again. He was looking at me as if I was some project a part of his understudy. He begin to walk again slowly pacing around me in circles.  
When he was behind me, I could feel him him smelling my hair. He used one of his hands to rake through it as the other hand found its way to my hip. Dragging the whole palm of his hand along the lining. "Yes," he begin to speak in a slow undertone the word slithering as it came out. "You filled out very nice, very lovely." He spoke so satisfied. I slightly gasped and let out of breath as I can feel his hands studying different parts of my body. Bringing shivers up my spine.

One of his hands slowly raked it's way down to my abdomen. "So strong, perfect nesting ground to bring forth my young." Pennywise was looking into my face as he spoke those words. He was making me nervous and aroused. And he loved every bit of it. He tilted his head back a bit as if he was searching for something within me trying to read me.  
But he really didn't have to try to hard he was a telepath. That didn't stop him from keeping things interesting though.

"What?" He said chuckling after he spoke that one word. "Last time we were here, you had the nerve to stick a pipe in my face. Which hurt little ol Pennywise feelings." He said putting a hand to his chest making a slight sad face. Mimicking as if he was hurt and offended. And then he began to chuckle under his breath. "Did you really think I never planned on returning the favor?" I slightly moved from him then, so that he was no longer in back of me but in front of me. I was going to say something but nothing came out. Speechless and breathless. "How about the dancing clown stick a pipe in every opening you have and I'm not talking about the iron one you used." He spoke those words with a devilish seductive grin.

"You would like that. Wouldn't you Beverly?" He said with a cynical smile. While biting his bottom lip.

Any normal person would've threw up in their mouth's listening to such a pestilence of a creature concede it's dark lust.  
But I'm not an ordinary person. And that unusual side of me I've tried to fight to the nails. One side is yearning and calling out just as much as he is and then there's the other side. The rational side. That wants nothing to do with him it's a never ending battle with in myself.  
My silence finally breaks and I speak so to change the subject.

"You tried to kill my friends. I was only defending them. Besides it's your own fault I drove a pipe through your face you shape shift into my father."

"Your friends were children. And what are children? Simple. They are to me what a lamb is to a lion. Do humans cry, whale and sniffle after they feast upon a turkey dinner? Of course they don't ha ha Ha. They laugh, they smile, they hold hands and they talk about what a delicious meal it was. Make small talk about their lives their hopes and dreams their crappy 9 to fives and wishing to have more."

Pennywise stood there and looked at me in a challenging way. His red painted lips grinning at me.  
What the hell could I say in defense to that?

"All right," I finally say. "In so much words you're basically calling out the hypocrisy of humans. I get it you're a predator a hunter. I guess it's your natural instinct to do what you do. But why children? Why can't it be adults?" I spoke deeply with passion in my words trying to understand this. "Well my dear, yet another simple question to answer. They scare easily and their fear tastes better." He spoke those words with a proud smile.

"So are you trying to say if adults could scare easily like children you would prefer them instead?"

"I would still eat a child regardless! It's fun hunting them, teasing them and exploiting their greatest fears. Let's just say my interest falls under lines of....I'm a picky eater." He was shrugging his shoulders with a malicious grin.  
Then he slowly shook his head at me. As if he was amused by all of this.

"Tell me Miss Marsh, when you and I performed the soul oath did you think our relationship would consist of long walks at the park? Kissing and making out on the beach where other lovers join together in lovers embrace?" Pennywise words towards me slithered out in sarcasm. He began walking towards me closer causing me to step back a few steps.

"You have the same hunger as I do we are two sides of the same coin you just haven't discovered what you need to feed off of yet. It's The human in you, it's making you fight it. But I do know that non-human part of you. It has tried to brace it hasn't it?" As he spoke to me his right hand moved up to my face placing soft cresses and touching strands of my hair that sent a tangle of my spine.  
I didn't want to give him the satisfaction I tried to block that part out of my mind. That primal hunger with in me. But his words were only confirmation to the fact that he was with me all these 14 years even though I was far away from this place he was telepathically with me.  
Watching me. You would think any brood from any male species will be territorial over there mate. Even though I was legally married to Tom Rogan, this creature had no honor at. The soul tie we made all those years ago was deeper and stronger than some humans marriage license. Even I couldn't muster up pride to deny that. But all this time he stood by and watched Tom beat on me and abuse me. I would be crazy to expect him coming to my defense he's a sadistic maniac this Pennywise. But like I said we are so tied mates why not show some level of defense?  
ou would think he would have some level of territorialism.  
Maybe he got off on my pain and suffering?  
He began to laugh in my face laughter filled with mockery. He was reading my thoughts.  
But he didn't entertain them.

"If it makes you feel any better I ate a hotdog once..." pennywise stated.

"I blink a couple of times staring into his face. He was smiling that smile he always had. Smile he had when he grabbed me by the throat and abductive me 14 years ago.

For some strange reason his confession made me feel awkward I didn't really know what to say so I said, "really?"  
Almost half surprised.

"Yes really I mean look at me it's not that far fetched. I'm a clown after all. Hee hee ha. And what are clowns associated with? Balloons, funnel cake, popcorn, lollipops...." Pennywise's voice begin to trail off. And as he continued his story he walked away from me into another direction towards the house the living room area I slowly followed behind.  
He was standing next to a shelf as he continued to speak.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. 58 years ago. This town was really in it's prime back then.  
Around a time when carnivals were still highly highly popular. But anyhow a family had moved in. The Robbersons.  
Your average all American family. They couldn't have children they tried for years. Eventually the heavens smile down upon this family and bless them with a child. Yummy, yummy! But a couple of years prior to that child being born, they brought a puppy. They name the puppy Lester. And when the little boy Luke came along Luke and Lester was the best of pals.  
Luke was about 11 years old when I made my acquaintance with him. He was on his way to meet some friends at the lake in the Barrens. Walking happily about with his little dog Lester."

I had my arms folded as I listen to him go on. He was no longer facing the shelf he was turned to the side and appeared to have something in his hand. He was fiddling with it and looking down at it with a smile.

"I jumped out the bushes and put on my friendly clown act. I asked him where he was going and if I can come along too and be friends with him and Lester. I promise to take them to a restaurant filled with candy and the best kibble. And do you know what that little fuck did? He stuck his middle finger at me and said to piss off and that he doesn't like clowns."  
He begin walking closer to me as his words came out and as he did he looked into my eyes.

Even though I knew this tale of his was going to end badly, I still was intrigued by what he was going to say.

"I was so hurt!" Pennywise spoke in a sad mockery tone. "I offered him friendship and a kid friendly restaurant that offers pet food. Children can be so ungrateful sometimes.  
But that's all right I said to myself ol' Pennywise will show him how to treat a paying customer.  
Luke was an unusual kid. Dare I say he was like the foreshadowing of the losers club. The child had no fear. He was difficult to exploit. Couldn't eat him so I ate his puppy instead."

He spoke these words so simply as if it was friends talking to each other about how the weather is or local gossip.  
It made me put my hand up to my chest and my jaw was hanging halfway open.  
Of course he wouldn't be talking about an actual hotdog. Just when I was hoping that there was some small light of positivity in this creature I was proven wrong.

"I took one chunk out of that canines throat." And when he said that I got a full view of what was in his hand a dog chain.  
Undoubtably belonging to a little poor Lester. "But I wasn't happy with my cuisine so I left little Luke a note. Leaving a customers complaint. Right next to the dog. It read something like this: My complaint is not over the Ketchup. This hotdog came with plenty of it. However, not leaving me mustard and relish with a side of fries is what ruined this launch."

"Hopefully in the future you'll treat your customers with common courtesy." Pennywise finally finished.

I had a blank look on my face my mouth hung open and my eyes were wide. "This was a great reunion but I think I should go and lie down right now. I'll be back at my hotel. Maybe we can finish this some other time."

He laughed at me wildly.

"My dear, you're forgetting something you don't have control over yourself anymore." After he made that statement his hands quickly grab my biceps and pulled me towards him my chest touching his. He roughly grab my face with one of his hands that eventually snaked its way to the back of my long Auburn hair and yanked it back far enough to where I was looking at him.  
He had a smirk on his face as he began speaking once again.

"You leave when I tell you to leave."

"bullshit you have no control over me you may have a little influence because of the agreement and arrangements we made but like I said I'm going!"

He continued to look at me, smirk and giggle. "You're not going anywhere Beverly."

"You are mine to to do with whatever I please."

As he spoke I felt him tugging very lightly on my floral dress. I knew what was coming next.  
My heart pounding in my chest like 1000 drums.  
I felt his hand caressing my thigh. His face inches away from mine.  
I tried to resist but there's always that part of me that was inviting it. Wanted it tasted it, needed it.  
He knew all the places to touch. My fire buttons. Places he knew that would make me melt between my legs.  
His face was inches away from mine his lips didn't kiss mines not just yet they just pressed onto them. His lips brushed over mines teasing and taunting. Our eyes locked his gaze began to glow yellow.  
And it made me gasp. That warm feeling. Making me wonder how could something so dark be so inviting.

"Come with me.... Slip away into fire, ecstasy, madness and pain." he whispered on my lips.

I couldn't fight it anymore I let go.... and as I did I begin to feel my eyes glow yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a pretty long chapter. If you guys made it through to the end I hope this wasn't too rough. I hope I didn't go way too extreme but then again this is a fan fiction based off of one of Stephen kings classic villains.  
> But hey this is my take on horror erotica.  
> As a matter of fact I never thought I would be writing a horror romance story.  
> This one was pretty intense I was almost nervous releasing it. xD  
> And just to let you guys know the ancient language that I made up I'll reveal the translation in later chapters.  
> Thank you for your love and support I appreciate it.


	4. Nothing Like The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update this.  
> And I also want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter being so short. I was dealing with a lot of brain fog writing this chapter. It's been a while since I wrote a love scene and I was blushing as I wrote this.  
> Some chapters are just going to be shorter than others.  
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out much sooner and I'll make it a little bit longer. Again I want to thank you guys for your love and support I hope you enjoy this chapter to be honest this is my least favorite chapter so far.

Sex was a complex thing for me. I could never get enough of it yet I was never satisfied. Just when you thought you reach the edge it just completely slipped away. it was like a never ending black hole.  
I've had my fair share of sex partners many encounters of lovemaking. Sex was one of my low-key obsessions.  
Probably because of dealing with sexual abuse from my father and from others in my hometown.  
I wanted it so bad yet it never feels right. None of the men I took to my bed could ever satisfy me it was like once the art of our dance begin I became a shell.  
Sometimes it was like I wasn't even there at all some of my love partners would get alarmed asking me is everything all right am I still in there saying this in a joking manner.  
I would be deceptive toward their concern. Telling them I was overcome with how amazing their skills were.  
The true part of this matter is is some of them were very skillful and it still wasn't enough.  
I've never reach that peak.  
My virginity had been long ago taken. However, I am still an orgasm virgin. Yes that's right you heard it I've never experienced it. No matter how skillful my lovers have been in the past none of them ever took me over that edge pulled me through that black hole and help me experience the highest formalities that ecstasy could take anyone.  
But as I stand before Pennywise now, ready for him to take me, I realize that I have never wanted or hungered for anything the way I did him now.  
Maybe it took something out of this world to make me feel out of this world.  
I am meta-human after all.  
In this moment I was no longer intimidated or filled with regret for wanting this. I've never experience this feeling and my curiosity was pushing me to explore more of what could be. The connection we have is just so intense it was like we were having sex in our minds and soul. We were just in the beginning stages of foreplay. Imagine when the main course happens? Jesus Christ! His hands was cressing and moving up and down my thighs as his lips lightly brushed near my jaw and chin. My body was shaking my nerves going off. A shivery gasp leaves my mouth as I feel his attention go towards my neck his lips kissing, sucking, biting and nibbling on the sensitive skin as one of his hands tangled in my hair to pull my neck back for better access. Every feeling you may experience he gave me was more electrifying and intense than the last.

It was as if he was the key to unlocking my sexual blockages. Never have I felt lust so igniting the way it ran through my body now.

Hey stop the attention he was giving my neck to look at me. Both of our eyes were glowing yellow.  
He took his right hand to cup my face in his palm and brushed his thumb over my cheek taking a firm gentle grope as he pulled me in closer. Closer until our faces were close enough...  
It was time for me to feel a little bold. I moved even closer to him until my lips were on his and I lightly kissed.  
Our eyes didn't close we look into each other souls. I forced my tongue past the barrier of his lips.  
And he didn't have the taste of a predator in that moment he tasted of something sweeter.  
Pennywise made no move at first but then he begins to indulge. A kiss that started off slow begin to pick up pace our tongues lightly playing. Then suddenly play time was over and war broke out with our lips one tongue fighting for dominance over the other. My eyes close for a moment letting the bliss wash over me and suddenly I feel myself being picked up and him cross my legs over his waist.  
His hands pulled and grouped at my waist as the kiss deepened. I in turn responded by holding onto his shoulders while my legs were wrapped around his waist. I moaned into his mouth as I grind into his crotch.  
I was moist hot and wet between the legs. I could feel his bulge. And imagine how it would feel to have his thick rod buried within my watering core.

" _Tell_ _me_ _what_ _you_ _want_?" I heard him ask telepathically.  
"More," I say out loud. Breaking the kiss momentarily our lips still touching panting the words on his mouth.  
"More what?" He spoke out loud but quietly.

"I don't know....anything! Give me anything."

"Beg for it." Pennywise says teasingly as he remove one of his gloves. And one quick stroke he breaks my panties away from my bottom.

"Please," I moan. As I could feel two fingers snake its way to my entrance.

"Do you want to float Beverly?" He slithers the words out seductively.

"Yes!" I say loudly as I feel his fingers dive into my entrance and strokes slowly. "Beg me for it." He whispers. I begin to moan and rock my hips into his hand. There are two bars hovering above me that are nailed to the ceiling I grabbed a hold of them. At this point he begins to motion for me too fold my legs on each side of his shoulders. His two fingers are still driving and me working in a faster pace. Without warning he takes his free hand and yanks the dress from my body.  
I am bare before him. He locks eyes with me as he gives me a smirk. I bite my lower lip as my face begins to turn red.  
No need to act bashful now. He begins to plant kisses around my navel area before running his tongue around it and then moving upward towards my left breast with his tongue sending shivers and electrifying heat up and down my spine.  
His lips lock a hold over my right nipple. One of my hands manages to let go of one of the bars so that I can place my hand on his head as I feel his hot soft lips lock around my mound. His lips are roaming everywhere around the top half of my body. I moan and plead for more and more. I whimper when I feel his fingers retract out of my core.  
He looks at his fingers soaking wet with evident of my need. He brings them to his nose and sniffs in deeply.  
"So....this is what lust smells like," he said simply. He wasn't looking in my Direction even though his face was facing me they wandered off to the corner as he begins to place both of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.causing his mouth to water. "Taste like...." after he spoke those words he looked at me. And as he did he lowered his head between my legs. God's almighty. I'm 27 years old and I never got much out of my sex life. I've never known what it was like to have someone give me oral pleasure. And when he pressed his lips into my waiting watering flower I felt my world shatter.  
I let out a loud groan. I flew my head back as I felt his tongue dancing in between my folds his lips every now and then gripping a hold over my clit. My right hand digging in his shoulders as the left hand held onto the bars that was over me.  
My hips rolled into his face mimicking his every movement.  
Is this the sexual pleasure I've been missing out on? I used to have so many fantasies about what it would be like and now I don't have to fantasize about it anymore reality is hitting me. How dare the cosmos denied me such exotic filled pleasure.  
His tongue was running up and down my clitoris like a madman as he begin to insert both of his fingers back into my inviting opening and pressed into my G spot with haste. I screamed then.

" _Feed_ _me_ ," I could hear him say frantically with in my head.

 _"Let me have all of you!"_ Pennywise said telepathically _._

He probably knew all there was to know about me. He knew and understood my sexual blockages.  
He wouldn't let me slip away. I was lost with in what he was doing to me. For the first time I was lost in ecstasy.  
I've never had an orgasm and I could feel it right on the edge of his tongue begging for release.

" _Let_ _go_ _Beverly_. _Let_ _it_ _go_." I could hear him in my mind.

I wanted to cum in his mouth, for him to drink me dry. I kept thrusting my hips into his face crying and screaming as he tortured me with his lips. I was so close I felt the dead lights glowing harder with in my eyesight.  
His mouth was completely covered over my clitoris gripping and sucking it like a angry pitbull his fingers stroking in and out. "I-I'm g-g-onin to c-cummm."

This only made him go faster and he moaned loudly under his throat as it finally happened the first wave hit me like a ton of bricks I felt a quick black out as my body convulsed orange light glowing all about us.  
My juices spilled over his tongue like a waterfall. The sounds of him lapping up my juices was music to my ears.  
I let go of the handlebars and my legs manage to wrap around his waist again. Surprisingly I wasn't out of breath like the average human but I was flushed nonetheless. I felt my powers growing. I hold onto him for dear life as we lock in embrace and kiss once again I can taste my sweet nectar on his lips as he walks into the direction of another room and as he did he telepathically close the door behind him and laid me on a bed.  
And the rest of what he did to me in that bedroom is beyond human comprehension.  
And not once did I complain.

* * *

 

A week had passed since my last encounter with Pennywise he had me locked up in that house for three days.  
Ravishing my body without mercy. Sweet torture.  
Yet still the human side of me was still fighting with him. He told me now that we have mated it only made the bond stronger and he told me as time goes by, I would find it very hard to keep away from him.  
To prove his point he vanished from my presence without a trace.  
But I knew he was still here. Derry was his domain after all.  
As much as the human in me wanted to put up a fight there was that other side that was screaming out for him.  
It almost felt like an obsession.  
This little game he was playing with ignoring me was so frustrating. He wasn't lying without him it is unbearable and he proved his point and proved it well. I can't handle being without him now.  
While I was in his company at Nabel house he assured me when our paths crossed again it would be in a more formal manner. As if an eater of worlds and children could be formal.  
He also told me I would undergo some training. He told me he was going to teach me the arts teach me how to harness my gifts and help me to unlock the ones I was unaware of.  
I can already feel the difference since our last encounter. My senses were incredibly heightened. I could literally hear conversations blocks away from me. Eye sight sharp as a eagle. My sense of smell would make a bloodhound jealous.  
My sense of taste was probably my most favorable among my heightened senses. Next to my sensitivity of touch.  
I decided upon this when I went to my favorite ice cream shop Rita's and ordered a mango gelati with vanilla custard ice cream, my favorite. The ingredients within the treat was so highly distinguished. The sweet and salty taste rippling on every taste bud. I had ordered three of them on that day. That's another thing, my appetite was growing yet I could go days without eating before hunger pains could make me feel like I'm wandering the desert thirsting for water.  
I was becoming less hungry for the things suitable for humans to devour as a newfound hunger begin to grow. Something that I dread.  
But there was no escaping who I am. Know matter how hard I tried to fight it. The darkness that was becoming my new found light was taking over at a rapid pace. I sat on the stoop of my motel room as I puffed away on my cigarette with my mind racing with so many thoughts. It was 7:30 in the morning and I barely got any sleep.

With in all my racing thoughts there was one that was constantly playing in the back of my head I tried my best not to marinate on. My former allies the Losers Club. The truth is we had long forgotten each other well most of us anyway neither me or Stan ever forgot. Ever since our first battle with Pennywise this creature has been going about his hunting's in a more clever way in order for him not to be detected. How he was doing this? I didn't know he wasn't revealing everything to me. Not just yet anyway.  
The only one that was supposed to stay behind and keep track of Pennywise was Mike Hanlon.  
Mike has been gone from Derry for almost 3 years now. Did Mike throw in the towel? Did he call it quits on being this town's gate keeper?  
Maybe Pennywise found a way to push him out or even worse. No. I hope not.  
Even though I secretly chose a path different from them I still cared for them deeply no matter what I've become or in my case figuring out what I was all along.  
If fate ever brought the lucky seven back together would they ever understand? All those years ago I took the oath in order to protect them and save this town. But even I know that I only made matters worse.  
Instead of driving out one entity like I originally hoped I could I managed to bring in another. Myself.  
Would my friends look at me no different than Pennywise if fate ever brings them back to this town?  
Would they try to fight me the way we did Pennywise all those years ago?  
Maybe they wouldn't try to harm me and kill my mate hoping it would free me. A part of me was hoping for that.  
No matter the case I know one who will fight by any means necessary. Bill Denbrough.  
He has a huge personal vendetta against Pennywise the creature took his brother away after all and it left a scar on his soul that was hard to heal. He was the only one that was willing to fight the creature with or without our help he was even willing to sacrifice himself to save the rest of us. Something that I tried to do by pledging my allegiance to this creature.  
Bill was also my childhood sweetheart even though I eventually found out that Ben also had a crush on me.  
After we had battled it out with Pennywise the Losers Club slowly drifted apart but me and Bill stuck together we even dated all the way through high school. Even though I had moved out of town to live with my aunt.  
She had sued my father for sol custody. She was always suspicious of how I was being treated in the care of my father. She always knew I was being abused but she could never prove it. She actually fought to get me under her custody for years. I finally moved in with her but I stayed in touch with my friends as best I could. Bill and Stan we're the ones that I had a strong connection with the most. As time went on I could see Bill slowly drifting away under the memory loss psychosis. I know Pennywise is behind a lot of these memories going blank in people.  
It's ironic because his vendetta against Pennywise were stronger than all of ours.  
But maybe that was just it. Pennywise was making sure the biggest threat was cut down.

But for Stan their was magic within him that refused to let him forget.  
Stan spent his life being skeptical about what's beyond the veil of humanity.  
And once he realized that there was more to this universe then humans caused he to stay stuck in a trance ever since.

As I finish the last bit of my cigarette and flick it to the ground I walk inside the motel room to get ready for the day. Draw me a nice hot bath then head out to the diner.  
As I sit in a nice hot bubble bath my mind keeps racing back to the thoughts that what used to be my friends may soon become my enemies.

Who can blame them if they wanted me dead now just as much as they did Pennywise. If they ever regain their memories, there is one who never forgotten and once he learns the truth, what will that mean for me?

The truth of the matter is I can't have both Pennywise and losers club and the oath I took, made the choice on who's side I'm on long ago. And I had to find a way to except the fact that I might have to go to war with the only family I ever truly had.


	5. Not Knowing Much Yet Knowing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been a five-year time skip. Technically making it eight years since Michael Hanlon left Derry. Five years since Beverly return to her hometown.  
> This chapter will introduce Michael and he shares his thoughts and feelings that you didn't expect he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy thank you for your love and support I hope you really appreciate and enjoy this chapter because this is probably one of my favorite chapters so far.  
> I put a lot of hard work and thought into delivering this I hope it pays off.

My name is Michael Hanlon. You can call me Mike. That'll do just fine. Most people do so anyway.  
I grew up in a place called Derry. Located in Maine.  
What I'm about to say may sound crazy but you know what my eyes or soul didn't deceive me.  
I know the hell I went through in that town was very real. No matter how crazy people may think it is. Not that I've told many people anyway.  
Being a part of the small few African-American families that resides in that town, wasn't very easy to say the least. We were the victims of discrimination at an all-time high.  
As a matter fact I lost my parents to the vile racism that went on in that town.  
Young boy losing his parents in such a horrific way haunted deeply. As if things couldn't get any worse, they actually did. I found myself fighting the memories of losing my parents, feeling outcast because of the color of my skin, my Baptist background and then being forced into the mercy of an entity that was at the center of it all.  
Preying and exploring children's fear, this being called himself Pennywise.  
This creature was something that even a horror movie couldn't muster up or live up to.  
This creature was living proof that the truth is always going to be stranger than fiction.  
I grew up a loaner an outsider and outcast until six others joined me together with them making me the final member completing the lucky seven of the losers club.  
Bill was the heart and soul of our group he is the one that brought us together.  
He had a personal score to settle with this creature after Pennywise mercilessly killed his little brother Georgie.  
Bill is the one that gave all of us members of the loser club hope encourage to kill this thing once and for all or slow it down anyway. I remember it like it was yesterday when this creature kidnapped Beverly.  
We went to the old house and went down the well and into the sewers to look for her.  
Some of us got lost along the way searching for her. I called out to her while hoping the rest of us will somehow find our way back to each other through this maze.  
It was dark in those tunnels the flashlight barely gave any luminary.

"Beverly!" I called out as I was fighting cobwebs and kicking rats about and other junk beneath me, in front of me.

I turned to my left because sounds in that direction caught my attention. I was three floors up with in the tunnels as I heard something; someone talking.  
I've moved closer to a space that had a crack with in the tunnel I could somewhat make out the scenery I could see.  
Pennywise and Beverly. Pennywise's back was slightly turned towards my vision he was but he was positioned in a way where I could make out Beverly's face he had her in a chokehold.  
I felt helpless at this point I was separated from the losers group and I wasn't about to take him on by myself.  
But what really caught my attention was the words I was trying to make out.  
It appeared they were having a conversation of some sort.  
I couldn't make out all of it but some of the things my ears witnessed was vital information.  
And think God I had my recorder on me it was a late design why ahead of its time during the 80s.  
I slowly pulled it out of my pocket and press the recorder. What compelled me to do this I'll never know but it sure as hell help me years later on as I went on my journey to figure what this creature was.

 _"Let's just say I go along with this stupid deal of yours, even if I do agree you'll be dead. What makes you think I wouldn't kill you if you told me how to do it. What good am I to you if you were dead?"_ I could faintly hear Beverly say these words. Years down the road as technology advanced I was able to get some high tech volume boosters so I could make out certain things the recorder caught.

  
I heard other words being spoken among those I heard companionship?

 _"Show me what you know!"_ I could hear Beverly shouts frantically in a impatient voice.

I kept trying to make out what was being said the best I could at that time and then all of a sudden I heard the other loser members calling out for Beverly. I could even hear them calling my name.  
But I was too compelled on what I was witnessing right now at the moment between Pennywise and Beverly.  
It just seemed mind-boggling to me that they were having a full-fledged conversation this monster never came up to me as an intelligent creature of the sort all I known it to be was entity that slept, woke up, terrorize innocent children, ate them and went back to sleep.  
What kind of interest has this monster taken up with Beverly?

The rest that came after was shocking to say the least. I heard some odd chant being said between both of them and then suddenly I seen something pierced through her chest. It made me move back a bit my eyes were wide in disbelief!  
I had no idea what was going on. My chest heaved up-and-down with slight panic.

"What is he doing to you Beverly?" I said to myself.

_"We are one...."_

  
What did he just say? We won? We are one?  
I'm going out of nowhere something bright appeared in Beverly's face causing her to float up and as I seen this I jolted back and ran as fast as I could to get to the other members of the losers club.  
What the hell is going on? I felt like our crew was going to be dealing with some new level concerning all this shit.  
I raced around the tunnels frantically calling out to the other members.  
I finally reached all of them.

"My God! Where the fuck were you?" Richie said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we thought you were dead." Stan cried. I could see bite marks on his face showing evidence of a recent attack.  
But I didn't have time, no, we didn't have time to marinate on that.

"You guys," I begin speaking in it out of breath voice. "We have to get to Beverly somethings wrong with her he did something to her."

"W-w-where i-is she?" Bill asked with concern.

"Come on," I say turning into the direction that I came from. And the others followed me until we reach the place were Beverly was being held. She was floating up near a pillar of clustered junk.  
We ran to her without hesitation. With the knowledge of knowing the creature would be lurking anywhere.  
We need haste to pull her down. And when she was finally facing us she looked comatose.  
We tried everything to wake her up but nothing seemed to budge.  
Ben refused to believe that we could lose her.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she answering us? WHY ISN'T SHE WAKING UP!!!" Ben cried out searching our faces hoping to have an answer. But we were just as lost as he was.  
Until he did something that surprised us all. He grabs Beverly by the face and slowly kissed her.  
Nothing happened at first. And we watched closely her face still relaxed and in a zone.  
We waited for any sign of consciousness then she slowly awakes but the way she looked at Ben was a little alarming. And then out of the middle of nowhere she began screaming and attacking Ben.

"AAAAHHHH!" She hollered like a wild girl. As she smacked and hit him hard enough to pin him on the ground.  
We were all caught off guard confused and calling to her and trying to pull her off of Ben but she kept pounding on him with her fist.

"I'M HIS, I'M HIS! SHE MINES!"

Her reaction scared the shit out of me and when she spoke it was as if another voice was speaking along with her.

She grabbed Ben by the collar while he still laid beneath her as we struggle to gain control over the situation. And as she spoke you could hear a female voice and a male voice speak at the same time. And as it spoke it echoed. "POOR EGG BOY, YOU TOUCH WHAT YOU CAN NEVER HAVE! JANUARY AMBERS! BUT MY/HER HEART ISN'T BURNING FOR YOOOOUUU....HEHEHAHAHA!"

"Beverly!" Bill finally screamed. With all his might he yanked her off of Ben and twirled her around to face him he screamed for her to snap out of it. None of us understood what was going on but she finally got the wake up call when Bill smacked her across the face and suddenly she was back to normal.

"W-what?" She said flushed as she looked at Bill confused. And the rest of us as well.

Richie and Stanley we're helping Ben off the floor. And then begin to approach the rest of us.

"Jesus Christ Bev what the hell happened?" What was that? Ben said as he approached her rubbing his neck trying to relieve from the tension and pain and other places she inflicted on him. "I mean you don't know?" Eddie begin to speak, "you literally unleashed exorcist hell on him!"

"What do you mean?" Beverly spoke a little confused. "Guys it's all right." Bill begins to speak. "It was JJ-Just P-Pennywise using his tricks again."

But I seen something they didn't which had me feeling a little unsettling when it came to Beverly from that day forward.  
We came together fought our battle with Pennywise and hoped we had killed him.  
After a while when things settled down, our group sat outside together. We were all heartbroken for Bill. For a whole year he hoped that he would find his little brother Georgie alive and after we fought the monster all he found of his brother was a yellow raincoat. We all sat in the meadow together with not much to say until Beverly broke her silence.  
She said when she looked into the strange lights she could see things, things that may come to pass. She said it was like looking at many different pieces to a puzzle she couldn't make sense of it or put it all together. We had all promised if IT ever came back we would come back to finish him off once and for all.  
In the coming years I made it my business to put all the pieces together and makes sense based off of the evidence that I had collected.  
As time went on the losers club eventually with their separate ways a few of them forgetting completely.  
I was the only one that stayed behind. I became this towns gatekeeper.

Throughout the years I ransacked this town for any evidence of any clues as to what this thing was and why it came here.  
This thing was here for hundreds of years in my hopes, someone had to leave behind something.  
One day I finally got a slight breakthrough. I found names and dates and locations. I went on the Internet to see if I could get any help. It was the late 90s and interest in the paranormal world was growing very rapidly they had TV shows dedicated to the supernatural. There was online group supports with people that suffered with strange happenings, hauntings etc.  
The horrible things happening with in my hometown would probably fall under the lines of cursed or urban legend.  
To my luck I came across a secret society while surfing online. Twelve Saints Society. Their logo appeared to be some kind of circle with different kinds of animals surrounding it like clockwork and in the middle it appeared to be a tiny flower.  
The animals that were surrounding the circle in this logo were a hare, bear, horse, snake, eagle, elephant, rat, wolf, turtle, fish, bat and lion.  
As I scanned through this website I also noticed that they have a physical gathering. Their main base is located in Dione, Greece. I read the information concerning the founders of this Saint society.  
Ironically the founding parents of this group came from Derry, Maine.  
Descendants of the old settlers of my hometown. In their words that managed to escape.  
There are many different people in this society from all over the world. Who shared a common interest with hauntings poltergeists, urban legends, strange happenings.  
The introduction from the founders was general. What stuck out is the party's last names. Fadden, Gordon, Corcoran...  
For the time being I was satisfied for now with what I found and wasted no time in sharing my story and giving contact information. By the end of that week I got a phone call.

"Hello is this Michael Hanlon?" A woman spoke softly.

"Yes this is Mike,"

"Hello Mike, my name is Vira Kobzar," she begin speaking her voice was very smooth and gentle. Yet her voice reminded me of one of those temptress that go to nightclubs to seduce lovers on her target list. "I'm related to the Fadden's on my mother's side. Those of us that are apart of the Twelve Saints have never met with our distant relatives that recited in Derry, Maine. We were just able to pinpoint lineage by keeping track records and information that we already had when our ancestors left from that place." She took a quick pause as if she was trying to wait for me to give some type of reaction. But I let her go on.  
"I must say Mr. Hanlon fate must've had a hand in you finding us because we are a very closed society and for good reason.  
Especially with the type of monster you're dealing with it's very rare that things go under his radar. You took a great risk." I could picture her smirking on the other end of her phone.

"Yes I know the risk I took I know his eyes and ears are everywhere but at this point I don't care." I spoke with reassurance. "I just had to believe and know that there was someone out there more than the seven of us in my losers club I believe in these things and you don't with them and I feel like the more people that could help the better.  
Especially with the things that I've been digging up."

"Yes mr. Hanlon. The information you have given through your emails is vital to our research. Which brings us to the next step concerning you. How fast do you think you could travel to Dione, Greece?"

Travel all the way to Greece? I've never been out of this place a day in my life let alone fly across the world. But hey this is what all my research has led me to so why the hell not. Even though there wasn't any signs of Pennywise's return I know he was back. I don't believe he ever went back to sleep. I just had nothing to prove it. Except for that one fellow who had moved to our town a few years ago. I felt like there was something up with him this man.  
He moves in and a couple of years later and orphanage is being erected in our town. I know it was connected to Pennywise I just had nothing to prove it. Somehow he was going about this extra clever so he wouldn't be detected.  
I look at it this way at least we beat his ass into submission to the point where he would think twice before feeling so brave about the way he used to go about terrorizing children.  
Suddenly Vira calling me out snapped me out of my thoughts with in the moment.

"Mike are you still there?"

"Oh I'm sorry yes I am i'm just-"

"It's quite all right," Vira cut in. "I understand if you need time to think about it. I know this is all sudden for you. It's very understandable how difficult it would be for someone leaving a place that you've been confined to all your life. But the things we really need to discuss cannot be done over a phone conversation. It's in the best interest of all of us if you can make it out here to Greece. Don't worry we'll send in another gatekeeper to fill your spot."

I said nothing for a long moment again then I finally made my decision.

"I'll be out there give me a couple of days to pack."

When I arrive to Dione, Greece I wasn't prepared for how interesting this secret society goes. Many different people from all walks of life well part of this gathering. From the rich to the poor and the regular and the strangely gifted.  
I didn't even know being a part of this would keep me away from my hometown for eight years.  
Marking that a total of 19 years since the losers club we're all together.  
Man I can't believe it's been that long while I stayed in grease I continue to keep track of all of them.  
I finally made a decision to try and bring us all back together after getting the nerve to call Beverly.  
Before that took place, The TSS (Twelve Saints Society) gave me a rundown.  
From what they've told me is that there are multiple universes 12 of them and there are 12 animalistic gatekeepers that are connected to a pole known as the Dark Tower. And the God of us all sits on high there. Along with other goddesses and gods that are his subjects. This information explains their logo with the animals around a wheel.  
And addition to this information I learned that Pennywise came from a place known as the Prim. The Macroverse.  
They told me a war has broken out and some of the creatures of Prim escaped. And today they are working to break down the tower so they can take over the universe. From some of the information we've learned is that all of them used to live in peace but something happen that made them become....foes.  
The turtle is our guardian. It's kind of funny it makes sense because whenever the losers club was up against Pennywise we would always see some type of symbolic meanings towards turtles.

The biggest mystery I was trying to figure out with all of this is....how is Beverly connected to this? When I left my hometown I brought all the information I was able to unearth and the tape recorder that I used to record the conversation that took place with Pennywise and Beverly 19 years ago. I also made a drawing of the symbol I seen going into her chest.

Members of the society said that they have seen this symbol before they said it's the same symbol that went into their ancestors after making a deal with Pennywise.  
They basically told me that some of the towns people refused to make any deals with him they fought with him and their own families and escaped.  
And now it makes sense why these people in this town turns a blind eye to a child cries for help because they made an awful long ago that if he is allowed to stay there and feast upon their young children he would leave the ones that made a pact with him alone.  
But still how does Beverly fit into all of this what does he have to gain making a pact with her?

Sure I knew she came back to Derry five years ago. I was still going to have a nerve to call her and tell her Pennywise returned just to hear her reaction. Pretend like I don't know she's already there.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Mike Hanlon is this Beverly Marsh."

"To those who don't know I'm married yes I am. I remember you."

She said this in a oddly sarcastic manner not like the Beverly I remembered. She spoke as if we were just known as acquaintance.

I hesitated for a moment before I begin to speak again. "It's been many years and I hate to call you and break your peace but IT, IT'S come back."

"Michael I moved back in this town for five years ago. I don't see anything wrong with what's going on."

"But it's him it's Pennywise-" she quickly cut me off.

"Like I said," she spoke softly at first. I don't see anything out of the unordinary here. I've been living here for five years now. I've remarried, have a son and another child i'm expecting. With my husband Robert Gray.  
But I think you know him you've met him before you left here....right?"

I didn't even know what to say. I just held the phone to my ear with what seemed like forever.

"So if you're done wasting my time I have other pressing matters to handle. I have a family, my TRUE family that I need to attend to. And if we have the unfortunate occasion to cross paths make sure you address me as Mrs. Gray next time." -Click-

The way she spoke those words it was so flat and malice softly spoken yet malicious. It brought chills up and down my spine. I almost wanted to cry. When I awaken the other members of the losers group how will I tell them that we lost one of our own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger cliffhanger cliffhanger!  
> Did I really do this to you guys.


	6. This Is The Gray Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later and we get to take a look at what Beverly's life became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy I really had fun writing this one. I'm just feeling like the more I write the better it gets and I can feel my gift growing writing the story it's just an amazing experience and I'm happy to share it with people who are enjoying it just as much. You guys have been giving me a lot of encouragement and inspiration as I go along on this journey.

Every now and then I would be plagued by dreams. Dream things I've seen when I first looked into the Deadlights.  
Pieces of the puzzle that refused to come together all this confusion just frustrated me more. Each tormenting dream leaving me with more questions than answers.  
My dreams were in blurred vision's. I couldn't make out any faces. It made me feel lost and lonely because the center of this dream was a woman but I could not see her face. There was also a man a man that I could sense a great importance and power I was always near him yet never wanted to be. I longed to be somewhere else....with someone else.  
In these dreams I was always a spectator good feeling very connected to this woman whoever she is or was.  
I could feel what she felt. I still couldn't put anything together.  
I was a spectator in the scenery with this woman being surrounded by something. Hooded figures. I could sense her crying she was chained up standing before an altar with some figure sitting on the chair resting in the shadows.  
Behind the woman there was another figure but I couldn't make out his or her face I decided it was a male upon hearing those words coming out of his mouth. I could barely make out what he was saying.  
All I managed to here from him was, "No, NO! Please! Take me, take me instead....not her!" He was pleading these words while being held back by a few cloaked figures.

I could feel the woman crying and sobbing.

Then from the far corner very tall stocky figure came out of the shadows. His face was masked and he was wearing heavy armor he could pass for a gladiator. The breaths he took was heavy. He help something in both of his hands. A long pole with a sharp end. Whatever this thing was it was lightning blue in color decorated with black lining. It glowed and sparked.  
He started to make his way towards the woman's direction the woman was pinned down and her hands was shackled behind her.  
Instinctively she wiggled and whimpered, struggling to get away.

The pleading man I could not identify who's in the background struggling to reach her he too was pinned down.

The gladiator looking figure stood before the woman. She looked up but I couldn't make out her facial reactions everything appeared to be so blurry.  
But I could hear her whimper. Me being on the spectator end of things in my dream. My chest pounded, my nerves were going off the rails.  
Whatever kind of weapon he had in his hand he raised it up ready to strike her. In the background I could hear the other helpless male continued sobbing and pleading.  
But his plea fell on deaf years and the gladiator looking figure struck the device through her chess causing her to gasp and convulse and when he did this I felt every bit of it.

I tossed and turned in my sleep as I was being plagued by this dream I move my hands every now and then letting out soft gasp raising my hand to my face still half sleep lightly tossing and turning on my king-sized bed. Laying on my right side.  
My slight distressed begins to ease as I can feel a hand gliding up my leg snaking it's way to my thigh.  
Causing my see-through satin white nightgown to move upward. A slight smile crapped on my face as I make a satisfied moan when I feel his lips kissing my thigh area.  
His hand find its way to my face removing my Amber strands away from it.

I flutter my eyes open then, very lightly turning my face looking up at him hovering over me.

Pennywise. Well, Robert Gray. Basically Pennywise without the clown make up. Long ago I had asked him what would Pennywise look like without make up.  
And when he first showed me I said, "okay, stick with that." His skin was creamy and porcelain. Hair neatly cut and dark brown. His lips look like something you just wanted to bite and nibble on....kiss on all day. His mouth was plush even when he was Pennywise. So not much changed there. Last but definitely not least was those hazel eyes of his. So inviting, so hypnotic.

"Troubled slumber my kitten?" He said deep but the tone was light and smooth.

"Nothing I can't handle." I speak smiling. Then turn my gaze towards the direction of the window it was bright and early the suns rays illuminating our bed room. The only noise that could be heard were birds singing their song.

"I take that you are,"

"I'm a little irritated kind of frustrated more than anything else."I say finally sitting myself up.

"Hmm," he leans in closer towards my face. "I think I got a fix to occupy your mind." And then his lips captures of mine. I take my hand and put it in the crook of his neck as our lips lock. He in return response by snaking his hands through my hair pushing me closer into his kiss. My hand reaches its way on his back and smooths it with the palm of my hand.  
Our tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. I feel myself rest back into my plush pillows.  
So lost in whatever he had ready for me. And then the damn phone rings.

"Let me answer it," I open my eyes and unlock from the kiss for a brief moment before we both take each other back into the kiss.

"No, answer to this." His words so seductive, dark and cynical. He gently unloops the buttons to my silky see-through nightgown. Freeing my breasts naked and exposed to his vision. He locks his hands around my rib cage pulling me up from the pillows. I arch my back and put my arm around his back as his plush lips captures a nipple while his other hand cups my right mound. I reward him with soft moans and gasp biting my lip, kissing his fore head, looking down at him as he worked his lips around my mounds touching and pulling them gently, kissing, teasing and sucking.

-ring ring-

I let out a sigh trying to concentrate on being ravished but the ringing from the phone was breaking my focus.

"Let me answer I'll be quick. It might be Susan. We supposed to be discussing business over my new design shipments."

"Go on, won't slow me down." He teased and continue to explore me. His kisses moving from my breast finding its way to the crook of my neck planting like kisses and nibbles. I tried to catch my composure as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I say trying to control my voice from the ecstasy that was filled within it.

_"Hey this is Mike Hanlon. Is this Beverly Marsh?"_

When I heard that name it made me my eyebrows arched up and my mouth parted.  
The kisses on my neck coming from Robert abruptly stopped and his eyes flashed open yellow and a growl came from his throat. His facial expression became slightly darker.  
I hid nothing from my mate because I simply couldn't. He read me like a book in my thoughts my deepest desires. After all this time. No matter how dark I've grown and become. I still had a sweet spot for the members of the losers club.  
And how could I not they were practically the only friends I've ever had.  
I looked at my mate very grimley. He gave me a dark challenging look.  
I quickly gathered myself and continue the conversation with Mike.

"To those who don't know I'm married yes I am. I remember you." Saying this as if I barely did. With a sarcastic undertone at that.

_"It's been many years and I hate to call you and break your peace but IT, IT'S come back."_

Yes of course why else would he be calling me. I haven't heard from him our the others in years.

"Michael I moved back in this town five years ago. I don't see anything wrong with what's going on."

_"But it's him it's Pennywise-"_

I had to hurry up and get him off of this phone so I cut him off.

"Like I said," I began with defense, "I don't see anything out of the unordinary here. I've been living here for five years now. I've remarried, have a son and another child i'm expecting. With my husband Robert Gray.  
But I think you know him you've met him before you left here....right?"

He paused for a long moment. My nerves were way too alert to look in Robert's direction. I didn't want to be a part of this conversation anymore I shouldn't have answered the phone I wish I didn't.  
Reading my mind Robert took the phone out of my hand causing me to look in his direction.  
With so much oblige he took over the phone conversation using my voice.

"So if you're done wasting my time I have other pressing matters to handle. I have a family, my TRUE family that I need to attend to. And if we have the unfortunate occasion to cross paths make sure you address me as Mrs. Gray next time."  
and with that he hung up the phone looking back at me satisfied with the corner of his lip smirking.  
I had so many thoughts going on in my head. So much to worry about.  
But what I found quite amusing is my mate using my voice. It was funny hearing my voice being used in a man's persona.

I was taking out of my worry thoughts when Robert begin to speak. "I told you not to answer the phone."

"Did you know it would be him?"

"Does it matter? What difference does it make?" He answered Flatley.

"Well.... I don't know, ah-I guess huh...." I had brain fog I didn't really know what to say it was so early and I just got up waking from a dream for taunting irritating one. Mate trying to get morning fucked. And then Mike calls.  
Too much at one time.

"After all this time and the life we've built, you're loyalty is still stuck in between me and them." I had my head down while he was saying that and then quickly looked up at him with such a torn look.

He had a slight smirk on his face and lightly shook his head at me. And then let out a light sigh and used his hand to caress my face.

"Dandelo," He called out. And with in a flash the three-year-old boy teleported to our room.

"Ya papa?" He said walking so innocently towards the bed. He was a tiny little boy. He was born with light lavender colored eyes. And his hair color was the strangest brown I've ever scene. His face so angelic and heart shaped.  
He didn't have a taste for blood like his father that he did however feed off of peoples emotions. He can suck his victims dry and leave their minds blink and warped.  
Ironically he done this in a very docile away. Not violent like his father dare I say not even like me. Cleverly his father always told him never eat their fear leave that for me.

"Come up," his father called reaching his hands out to pick Dandelo up. Happily he reached up and let his father scoop him up in his arms. Gray gave him a kiss on the head and smiled.  
Since Dandelo was born it was just so odd seeing Pennywise be delicate with a child. He hunted them and ate them for crying out loud. But when he first held his son in his arms he looked at him as if he was greatest thing he ever accomplished. He boasted about his pride for his son. "Look at him, so strong so perfect." He said. I have told him we're going to be starting a family and won't be in the fucking sewers. Surprisingly enough he gave in. He had power and erected me and our child a beautiful home. But he told me don't expect him to stay in the place 24/7. I didn't have a problem with that at all. I even had brought a couple of stores to sell my designs.  
My powers and gifts reach heights that scared me. But it also mesmerize me.

"Look at you, such a perfect boy," he continued to praises someone while holding him close all I could do was just smile.

"Don't you agree mommy? We have such a perfect boy. Go on little Dan, ask mommy she'll tell you." He looked into my direction after speaking those words. I looked at our son's face happily but yet with slight sadness. So many racing thoughts with everything. That phone call it shook me.

"Mamy, Aw am pawfic?"

I quickly gathered myself together and laugh. And I reached out to touch Dan's face.

"Yes baby you're the most perfect thing that happened to me. You're the only thing that matters. You know your mommies little prince." My boy he shook his head happily while putting a finger up to his little lip.

Gray then begins to speak. Never taking his eyes off of me while holding Dan. "That's right," he began in a slight serious tone. "He's all that matters. "She's" all that matters. And never forget that." He said that last statement while placing his hand over my womb that held our unborn daughter safely. Almost 2 months along into the pregnancy.

"You're only obligations are with us! So all the other shit you're trying to concern yourself and worry about is irrelevant." He spoke in a stern tone and I looked at him with watering eyes.

"Things have changed Beverly, when your so-called friends come back here (and they are coming back here) they will come after me and you.  
And if you try betrayed this family and join forces with them just keep this in mind that you will be signing your own children's death warrant." His voice was so thick and dark tears started to roll down my face and I turned away from his gaze. But he took his hand and forced me to look at him.

"Look at me! Are you willing to kill your own children to stay loyal to a bunch of men that hasn't reached out to you in years or don't even remember you?" His eyes glared into me.

"N-no! You know I wouldn't." The words came out choking and defensive.

His words were hitting home, hitting me like a ton of bricks. War was coming. And I had to fight against my former allies rather I liked it or not. I seriously doubt they would soften their hearts when it came to these children especially knowing who their father is. Why would they show mercy to his children he's a creature that hunts down and take children from other parents. Denying them a life denying them an opportunity to grow and live out their dreams. Robbing many innocence throughout the decades since he's been here. If anything they would probably use these children to show him how the parents of his victims feel for once. If I had to fight for anyone I was going to fight for survival of Dan and his unborn sister.

The plaguing dreams and Mike calling was scaring me. Afraid for the well-being of my children.

"Then let them go. You haven't lost anything, you've gained something. Not a loser, you won." He said finally showing his softer side I've grown so accustomed to. He gently wipe the tear from my cheek and kiss me deeply and held me close to him while his other arm continued cradling our son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that chapter I hope you guys really liked it. I had so much fun writing that chapter. Interesting character development is taking please. But as much as I love what's going on I have to leave room to even give myself some constructive criticism him and all honesty my biggest concern writing this fanfiction was me worrying about whether I was going to keep Pennywise in character.  
> I mean if you look at the chapter the elements of his arrogance are still highly there.  
> His manipulative streak is definitely present with using the children to bait Beverly in.  
> And we're definitely going to see him in his in some horror action. I'm definitely building up for a lot of the killings in flights that will be taking place.
> 
> Also in chapter 3 a fan of the story (Le3) left a review requesting they have a daughter. Now originally there was only going to be one baby and I was going to make it a son as you can see. The child that I have as their son will be well known to fans who have read the dark Tower series. He is Todash vampire believed to be one of the offsprings of Pennywise who escaped the killings when the losers club went down into the sewers a second time to face Pennywise.  
> I wanted to introduce this character into my story thinking it would be quite fitting to explore his character being that is such a popular theory that he is a child of Pennywise.
> 
> Le3 is one of my well-known loyal readers and I thought that I would give them the gift of granting them their request they have a daughter. I hope this please you. Stay tuned for the next chapter. To all my fans reading this story thank you for your love and support I really appreciate it.


	7. Were Sleeping Pets Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Mike Hanlon chapter. To suppress any confusion, I will now mark each chapter with that characters name to show you who's point of view it's coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7 I want to apologize for making you guys wait so long for another update I had a lot going on and this chapter is kind of short. But I didn't feel the need to drag this one out but I will definitely try to make the next chapter longer and hopefully it will be uploaded soon.

(Michael Hanlon)

It's been a few weeks since I had that phone call with Beverly. Even though I was keeping tabs on her throughout these years I was still hoping things would turn out better. And maybe she would subject to reuniting with her friends to put this evil entity to rest. Even though I had a speck of hope my fears won the wager.  
She had turned over to the darkside and I don't know how or why she would do such a thing as to join forces with our sworn enemy and even give birth to his offspring.  
Whatever it was I knew it had something to do with what I saw in the sewers all those years ago.  
For the past eight years I've been working with TSS. The strange symbol that I seen years ago penetrate through Beverly's chest Was drawn on a piece of paper with my own hands trying to memorize it to the best of my ability.  
When the society got their hands on it they had said they seen this symbol before.  
It was some sort of spell and it was not from this world.  
And as of right now at the moment they had no knowledge of any kind of way of breaking it or even if there was a possibility it could be broken.  
High ranking members of the society dealt with contacting those with in our galaxy, with in our universe and others who were in the alternate worlds connected to the beam.  
But I connection to them was being weakened.  
According to our allies the dark tower was under attack.  
We were also informed by them the beings of the Prim were infiltrating our network and society all throughout the universes.  
Which explains why we're having such a hard time putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
Something out there does not want us to know the truth about what's going on with all of this.  
All these years I'm starting to get the feeling that whatever is going on is bigger than Pennywise.  
We tried reaching out to the turtle guardian of our world but he said he was prohibited to interfere.  
Just our luck.

It may have seemed a little hopeless but not so much there was one woman with in our society that was unaffected by the spiritual warfare that was being used against us.  
Eileen Creed. Nicknamed Ellie. Her psychic abilities came to her knowledge at a very early age.  
Ellie grew up with a very loving family. Born to Louis and Rachel Creed. And a baby brother named Gage. Her family was from Chicago but they settled in Ludlow, Maine. Not far from Derry.  
As light as her beginnings where it slowly turned into darkness.

I had the pleasure of meeting her a few years back. When I first started out with Twelve Saints.  
Vira had the two of us properly acquainted as she introduced me to the other members of the society.  
She was a beautiful woman shoulder length wavy brown hair light brown eyes she stood around 5 feet 5 inches. Her complexion was creamy. And she had a dimple to her smile. She didn't look like she was in her mid 30s she looked as though she was stepping freshen to college. She held her age very well and graceful.  
Her personality has such a soft renowned spirit.  
Out of the people I've met here, I talk to her pretty quickly.  
She was just one of those people who were quite friendly and inviting.  
After we were introduced we made small talk over coffee and her office that was decorated just as unique as she was. Anything you could think of that's pertaining to New Age was in her office.

As our small talk went on I proceeded to ask, "so what's your story?"

"I don't mind telling you if you don't get scared off." She replied in a humorous manner.

"Maybe I'll say a little prayer first." I joked back.

"You might want to pray before and after." We both chuckled.

"So where do I start...."she began as she twirled her spoon in her coffee mug.

"The beginning, well you said you were from Chicago and moved to Ludlow, right?"

"Yeah, my father moved us to Ludlow to open up his own practice. He was a doctor. Ludlow, Maine gave him a better salary. I remember begging him not to move us away." Ellie had let out what sounded like a 'he should've listened' sigh. "When we moved to that town the first person to greet us with open arms was an old man name Jud Crandall.  
He was a lot nicer than my grandfather, my mothers dad," I nodded my head in response as I listen to her story.

"He took us on a tour of the land telling us about his early life and the generations of people that surrounded us.  
As we carried on, our walk took us into the back of the woods. It was beautifully landscaped the scenery look like something as if the trail would lead us to a tiny little cottage where an old couple lived ready to greet us with a tea party." Ellie smiled as she spoke pursing her lips together her eyes looking to the ceiling for a quick moment and then back at me.

"But there was no cottage or an older couple with earl grey huh?" I spoke with a dull tease.

"Nah, pet cemetery. But it was spelled with an S instead of a C," she paused for a moment and then proceeded to sip her coffee.

"It gave me an uneasy feeling being in that pet semetery I had a cat named Winston Church and I was afraid he was going to die and I would have to leave him there."

"Winston....Church?" I said arching my eyebrow.

Ellie laughed it off. "Don't ask."

She continue her story saying after a few weeks of moving in the town, her cat went missing and then eventually came back home but he was acting very odd she said. She also mentioned that a ghost started haunting her. And then she lost her little brother. And eventually tragically lost her whole family. Her mother's parents becoming her caregivers. Life wasn't easy for her as she got older with her psychic abilities and other abilities getting stronger. She didn't fit in well with the norm. But that didn't really bother her she preferred to stay to herself. She was just stuck on one goal and that was figuring out what really happened to her family. And the original police report, it was stated that her parents were the victim of suicide murder. But that so-called story never really resonated with her. It wouldn't be until years later that she'd figure out all the things that happened using her psychic ability putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
Also with the help of her ghostly friend. Who died in a motorcycle accident her father failed to revive him.  
When she became an adult, she returned to Ludlow.  
Her spiritual abilities was quite the phenomenon. It enabled her to replay events.  
It was through these abilities she figured out the truth. She learned that there was more to the pet semetery than meets the eye. Ellie wasn't prepared for the shocking revelation concerning all of this. She had learned that at the top of the hills that hovered over the pet semetery lay an ancient burial ground. She went to the Ludlow Library to do more research concerning this town. According to her findings the ancient Micmac grounds were used by the Choctaw. A black Native American tribe going back thousands of years.

The ground used to be pure and sacred. But according to folklore the ground had become cursed. The natives believed burying their dead in this particular place would help them through safe voyage in the afterlife and bring their family prosperity if their Creator was pleased with their deceased loved one while on earth.  
For a long while they really did feel like believing in this practice helped their people thrive and become prosperous.  
But as time went on as they continue to bury their dead in this sacred ground disturbing events took place.

Their dead was coming back to life. And not for the good either.  
Once reanimated from death, the "resurrected" corpses showed more aggression than usual and would frequently attack strangers. They lived for roughly ten years and then died again.  
The tribal people believed in one supreme Creator but also in addition believed in lower ranking gods also.  
One of those lesser gods they believed in called his name Wendigo. God of the lost.  
The Choctaw people believe they somehow anger the supernatural realm taking for granted using the burial grounds.  
They made offerings blood sacrifices anything to uplift the curse.  
Having had enough they eventually moved off of the ground and the land went uninhabited for centuries before other tribal people begin moving in and out of the area until it later on became known as Ludlow.  
Using her sidekick abilities she replayed the events to help piece the puzzle of what happened to her family.  
No doubt about it her father was the cause of all of this. He was so devastated with her little brother was ran down by a MonsterTruck.  
He dug him up and buried him in those ancient grounds. The young child awoke corrupted with a cannibalistic nature like all that came before him. He killed the old man Jud and their mother.  
Her father then put an end him but somehow idiotically buried her mother out in the burial grounds hoping that things would be different with her. But nothing had changed once she awoke she went back to the house and attempted to kill her father stabbing him through the back. Her father in his agony crawled a few feet away from his wife grabbing a pistol managing to shoot her mother in her eyesocket that was gorged out by her little brother and three more times through the chest. The butcher knife twisted his back eventually caused him to bleed out and die.

Ellie surprisingly stated that wasn't angry with The Wendigo. It was her father's choice and decision to play around with things that he did not understand. He couldn't except losing his family so he took a gamble and rolled a losing dice.  
Ellie wasn't looking for revenge she was looking for answers and she got them. Wasn't prepared for the revelations but she got what she came looking for.  
She can finally rest knowing the truth she had said to me. She dedicated her life to helping people who were stuck in similar situations.

What a fascinating story to say the least.

As the years went on we became very close friends. She offered her hand in my case with Pennywise. Using the tools that I had she was trying to get a reading looking through the memories of the people that owned the items I had brought in from centuries pass.  
But she couldn't get a clear picture of anything. But surprisingly she sensed a connection with Wendigo regarding Derry Maine.  
She had been gone for a couple of weeks. She decided to return to Ludlow. To see if she could get this Wendigo to cooperate. And tell her what is his connection to Pennywise.  
Through our many studies we had come to the realization that there's obviously other supernatural beings on this plane and we know that some of them are highly territorial of the land they control and some of them are enemies that stay out of each other's way. We were hoping that we could get some supernatural beings to negotiate with us regarding our biggest threats. Of course one of them being Pennywise.

Today I had finally got my answer when she came back to Greece.

"So what did you find? I asked as I sat behind my desk. "Is this thing acquainted with Pennywise?"

"Acquainted? Ha, try related." Ellie spoke in a half surprise voice as she placed her belongings on a desk.

"Wendigo is his son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 7 I hope you guys liked it. Things are getting pretty spicy here aren't they. I bet you guys can't wait to see what happens next. I want to thank you guys for your continued love and support. God bless you.


	8. Family Dark Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter I know it’s been quite sometime since I’ve updated.  
> I am terribly sorry for keeping my loyal fans waiting this long.  
> And I hope you guys all experienced wonderful holidays these past couple of months. So I just wanna take this time to say happy late merry Christmas and happy new year.  
> I hope the wait was well worth it I really don’t want to rush this because I want the plot to be as awesome as possible.  
> I am looking forward to hearing from you guys I thank you for your love and support.

“My you’re getting so big little girl.” I said softly with a mothers love and approval as I stood in the mirror with my hands covering my belly only in my bra and panties observing how my womb was growing out I was in my second trimester 4 1/2 months to be exact.  
I had just got finished treating myself to a luxurious bubble bath. My son was an earlybird but he woke up earlier than usual my poor little three-year-old son couldn’t sleep complaining about nightmares.  
“Dayws a bad guy mamy. He towk mi awy an’a babi in ya tomy.” Dandelo cried with sadness rubbing his eyes as he pointed towards my stomach.  
My face had a frown upon it for my frightened little boy. I proceeded to pick him up from his toddler bed and cuddled him to comfort him from his troubles.

“Oh no-no sweetheart. No one’s taking you away. No one is taking you away or your baby sister. You know me and daddy will protect you from anything, anyone. Right?”

“Ya, cuz you an papa is awe strwng?”

“Yes Danny, me and papa are strong. As strong as we can be.” It was almost like I said it with uncertainty.

I lightly swayed back-and-forth with my forehead nuzzling on to his while I carried him on my left hip.

“Aweways tugever?” My son asked so innocently.

“Always my precious boy.” I reassured him while giving him a kiss on the cheek as I rocked him. Slowly walking around his room my eyes caught early dawns sunlight. The warmth of the rays vibrated on the skin. Such a calming feeling. My unborn daughter must’ve approved too. I could feel the flutters of her movements and tiny kicks within my womb. My sons body shifted slightly in reaction to my belly movement. I adjusted Danny on my hip as I continue to look out the bedroom window. It was very early in the a.m. and there wasn’t too much activity going on. Other than neighbors setting off in their cars to start their day for work, Only the sound of the early-morning could be heard. Birds chirping. Flowers and trees welcoming in the late spring breeze and warm rays of the sun.  
It was spring break, in couple more hours the sound of children playing would eventually add onto the melody.  
Or maybe the sounds of my husband ripping them to shreds would have them singing another horrid tune.  
I tried not to share in his joy for tormenting children. I mainly went after adults.  
I was attracted to what made them happy. I made them regret their own happiness especially if they managed have a wonderful childhood. I would attack through my rage fits of jealousy.  
You would think I would take it out on children. But for some reason the adult angered me maybe my resentment came from their inability to protect us. Seems quite hypocritical being that I’m fucking and having children with the very being that caused all this in the first place. But we have our connection.  
I was 14 when I took an oath. I only did it in hopes of taking him out. But Pennywise is a clever being he managed to beat me at my own game. On some occasions I’m glad he did. In all honesty, since I started a life with him, I couldn’t know more happiness than I do now.  
Or, did I convince myself this is what it really is?

Call it stockholm syndrome or whatever the hell you want. But for the most part, I really love this life.  
Even if it did come with a price. The price of giving up the losers club, the price of ripping humans to shreds, didn’t seem all that heavy when I think about it.  
I haven’t seen my former club members in decades. So what difference does it make? My husbsnd is right I shouldn’t be worrying about anything other than our family. Speaking of Robert, I was suddenly pulled out of my racing thoughts when I caught a glimpse of him walking out from near the garage area. Meeting a certain figure standing in our driveway.

My eyes glared dark and my lips frowned. “Wendingo,” I muttered under my breath. I held Danny tighter to me.  
I didn’t like Wendingo nor did I trust him. Whenever he came to visit I could sense His disapproval of my son as if he was some sort of threat to his imaginary crown next in line to his father to rule. He would smile at Dandelo, say a few playful words to him but I could tell how fake he was with his big brother act. Please! I had met him a few years back before I was pregnant with Danny. We didn’t see much of him he popped up once in a blue moon. The first day he met my son, Danny was only 16 months old and even then I could see his sibling rivalry attitude directed towards my little innocent 16-month-old baby glowing.  
Robert couldn’t do nothing but smirk and look in amusement at his oldest son big brother display. Robert shook his head chuckling. “Your lack of sibling experience is obvious, maybe I should’ve kept your mother a little while longer to push out of few more puppies.”

I turned my direction towards my husband with an angry look. Nothing too dramatic. It was enough to let him know my disapproval of his sarcastic remark though.

Robert turn towards my direction with a smirk. “Jealous?”

“Fuck you!”

“Oh Beverly my beloved you don’t have to worry about any love triangles with my ex. She’s been dead for 3000 years.” His smirk deepened even further after the response his arms folded as he slanted his weight in the dining table chair.  
Before I could respond Wendingo intervened with his own personal disapproval.

“Ex? You Asshole! She was never your girlfriend you raped her! And I got deemed a demon child by my native American village.

“Your mother was a great lay, so you see, you have something to be proud of. It may not be much but be proud Wendingo.  
Before you get jealous, Beverly your pussy is better.” Robert said all this with a smirk on his face still focusing his eyes towards his oldest sons direction. All I could do was secretly laugh to myself.

“Fuck you you’re a piece of shit.” Wendingo responded with a smirk on his face as well.

“And you cursing ancient burial grounds bringing the dead back to life to terrorize their families qualifies you as mother Mary? Obviously, it runs in the family. Well would you look at that,” Robert replied grinning. Wendingo appeared to be searching for some come back to put his father in his place but nothing came.

As amusing as this little interaction was hi started to become annoyed so I intervened before it could go on any further.  
“Well this father-son bonding is quite special to say the least. But! Wendingo, I don’t get the feeling you came all this way to talk about ancient times of father-son issues and play approving big brother. So why are you here?” There I said flat out with my arms crossed over my chest looking at him waiting for an answer.

Wendingo gave me a look as if I was beneath him. Then turned back towards his father’s direction saying, “don’t worry we’ll get to that in a moment,”

“Now!” I demanded in a serious tone. He glared back at me.

“Well excuse me stepmother-“ Robert cutting him off says, “I share in her impatience. Why are you here boy?”

Wendingo straighten himself out for a moment. My son was occupied in his highchair making baby sounds as he made a little mess with a homemade banana porridge I made for his breakfast.  
I had made a big breakfast for myself. My husband indulged in human meals from time to time just for the pleasure of it he didn’t need it to survive. Half empty plates of eggs, pancakes and bacon, buttermilk biscuits and fried potatoes laid out on the dining table. Accompanied with black coffee French vanilla and Irish creamer‘s.  
I was already standing up from my chair helping Danny to eat and clean him up a bit as I waited for Wendingo to express his explanation and being here Robert took a few sips of coffee savoring the taste as he two waited for his son to speak.

“ _Twelve Saints Society_ ,” Wendingo begin.

“Hum?” Robert responded. I reacted by folding my arms and tilting my head in interest.

I ask, “Twelve Saints Society, what’s that?”  
“They are a society of people from all walks of life who specializes in paranormal activity, mysterious happenings, legends and the historical supernatural.” Wendingo said with a dark smirk.  
Then turned toward the direction of my son as he began to get fussy having enough sitting in the highchair.  
I wiped his breakfast from his face and hands with a wet one and gently picked him up and soothe him.  
By then Wendingo’s directed his interest towards his father.  
Sitting his coffee mug down Robert respond, “A bunch of humans playing with imaginary friends. What’s it to do with us?”  
Wendingo took a deep breath before saying, “father, they’ve made contact with the other guardian worlds connected to the beam. There are humans are part of the society with unusual gifts.” The look on Wendingo’s face said now will you take this a little more serious.  
Robert didn’t show it too much but I could tell he was quite alarmed by this information.  
Even though we were telepathically connected he had a way of keeping things hidden from me so I didn’t know what his son was talking about are any way of knowing if he already knew this.

“But that’s not the big chunk of this information, The founders of this society mainly came from here. The Fadden’s, the Gordon’s and the Corcoran’s....ring a bell?”

“Ahhh, Lost sheep of Derryville..” Robert said with the malicious smirk on his face.  
“I get the feeling you probably know about all of this. Your wife is the one that’s always kept in the dark. Perhaps my conversation should really be with her?” Then I was rewarded with a grin coming from Wendingo.

“Beverly is aware of things that she needs to be aware of-“ “So you wouldn’t mind me telling her that her old friend Michael Hanlon has made his grand acquaintance with this society?” He quickly stated cutting his father off as he looked in my direction. “Small thing to a giant,” Robert said.

  
Wendingo took a couple of steps back to clearly look into his father’s face with a stern look as if he was the father and Robert was the child. “You have no idea what this Society is capable of doing you are a fool to take light of this. You couldn’t even handle seven children down the sewers imagine humans not only with unusual gift but connections to the outside enemies we ha-”  
Robert stood up from his chair slowly walking up to his son facing him. “I think someone has overstayed their welcome. Would you like a breakfast entrée to go son?”

Meanwhile I stood there looking at both of them as I held Dandelo closer to me with a concerned look on my face.  
What does this all mean and will I ever figure it out?

Roberts look towards his son grew darker as he spoke. “I made the mistake of underestimating this pathetic race that calls themselves humans once. But don’t make the mistake of thinking I will allow it to happen again.”

“Leave,” Robert said in a dark low tone.  
Wendingo grand darkly towards his father as he turned to leave for the door. I turn towards the direction Wendingo had taken to leave our home. And looked at him confused.

He turned to look at me opening opening the door. “Lucky Seven reunion will be quite interesting in the short coming years.” With that being said he shut the door halfway slamming it on his way out.

I had so many thoughts running in my head after the ordeal I turned to look at my husband who was already looking at me with an expression I could not read.  
Needless to say I wanted to ask him questions that he probably wouldn’t give me the answers to so should I open my mouth or should I tell myself why even bother.  
But hey trying never hurt.  
I put our son in his playpen to be occupied with his toys.  
And begin asking Robert questions such as; “did you know about this? What does this mean for us? What will happen? What is this about enemies from the outside and your other family members I’ve never met.”  
And trying to convince him maybe the losers club will have a change of heart maybe they won’t be a threat to our family at all.  
But instead of getting an answer I got slapped across my face.

He pulled me by the shoulders, eyes glowing mad.

“You listen to me and you listen very closely,” he begin with a dark tone in his voice.  
“They are not my fucking friends! I don’t care about them. They are nothing to me. And they better no longer be anything to you. I doubt Billy boy is going to open his hands in friendship to me after I ripped his brothers arm to shreds in a gutter.  
Not to mention I tried to make a meal out of all of them.  
If you have even a possibility going around in your head joining sides with them not only will I kill you, you will be the first I come after.” I had tears streaming down my face and my mouth was open wide to say something anything I wasn’t afraid I was more hurt and heartbroken than anything for the first time since romance blossom between us I saw how dark you could be you would be surprise how loving and romantic he can be it could make you forget how much of the master he could be.

He moved away from me without saying another word and disappeared and thin air I didn’t see him for the rest of the day or that night for that matter. He came back home in the late a.m. and made love to me like a sex God.  
I guess that was his way of saying he was sorry for hurting my feelings. But hey I didn’t complain. Experiencing orgasm after orgasm ecstasy after ecstasy.  
The things he says and does to a woman in the bedroom would drive one mad.  
That was the night I conceived my second pregnancy but tragically that one ended in the first trimester with a tragic miscarriage. I would’ve had another little boy but unfortunately it wasn’t meant for him to be with us.  
It took me a long time to conceive my daughter but here I am 4 1/2 months pregnant with her. With Danny on my hip and me looking out the window looking at my so-called stepson being triggered by unpleasant memories.  
I taught my son to never trust Wendingo never go with him anywhere alone never trust anything concerning him.  
Even if he did act like he meant well there was something off about him.  
And I wasn’t going to be dumb enough to take any chances.  
I knew all my answers would be questioned eventually I just had to be patient and play it smart.  
I had my own power and supernatural gifts.  
Pennywise knew I hated his son so he knew I didn’t show much interest in him and that’s the card I played. When my husband‘s back was turned and I actually took it upon myself to hold meetings with Wendingo. I would tell him I was leaving to go shopping out of town but in reality I was meeting up with Wendingo and boy did he have some interesting things to tell me.  
Through the secret meetings I learned what the society may be up to, I learned of my husband parent,s his siblings, the world he comes from and how I am all connected to.  
And it all made me realize that this shit is far deeper then the losers club versus a killer clown.  
This war has been brewing for eons. All because my husband fell in love with the wrong Gods Woman.

And I must say I knew more than I did before but like father like son Wendingo wasn’t telling me everything.

Patience is definitely a virtue. I waited this long for answers. A little while longer couldn’t hurt but but time was getting thin.

Because I bumped into Ben Hanscom parents the other day at the supermarket. And they were talking about how excited they were that their son was coming home to visit them in a couple of weeks.  
On top of that our school was preparing for a reunion. And I got other notices that some members of the losers club would be making their way back here within the next few months.

My husband’s words from previous times echoed in my head as I held onto my son tightly feeling my daughter kicking within my womb.... _war is coming_.

And The Losers club was just the tip of the iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for this chapter hopefully I’ll have the next one uploaded soon.  
> Thank you for your love and support I really missed you guys I love reading your reviews.  
> We have so much to catch up on LOL.  
> I hope you guys like my official introduction of Wendingo. I had a lot of fun writing his character interactions for the first time it was a really interesting experience.  
> I thought it would be very interesting to give this character personality.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in general I wanted to show the humorous side I can bring out within my stories.  
> You’ll learn more about him as the story goes on.  
> But again I can’t thank you guys enough for riding with me on this amazing journey. It is truly a blessing to share my poetic art with you.


End file.
